Feelings
by Tell Me Why People Believe
Summary: Nami's actions are led to more unexpected things. A new island tearing apart relationships! A strong will to live for the person you love. LuNa & RoZo. Contains sexual content. If you didn't filter for this, then rethink your decision before entering my world.
1. First Encounter

Feelings: Chapter 1-First Encounter

I do NOT own One Piece or any character in One Piece. This is just a fanmade story by me.

Chapter 1-8 are all Sexual Content & Fluffiness. After that, it becomes a battle of will and love.

* * *

><p>The Sunny Go sailed along the New World utterly pleased by the silence that illuminated from the ship. Surprisingly Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were quite pleased with looking at a puzzle they had gotten at the last island. The island was quite peaceful even though it had been made in the New World. Not many islands anymore had such a peaceful atmosphere that welcomed the Straw Hats.<p>

"Luffy, it's not gonna fit," Usopp questioned Luffy's logic, "This side of the puzzle piece doesn't fit with that side."

"Ah," Luffy widened his eyes, "You're right!"

Robin looked up from her book amused by the sudden facial expression that her Captain made. His eyes had lit up with enthusiasm and a smile crossed his face. He looked as if he knew what he was doing. She peered only for a brief moment before she took her gaze off of him returning to the well written book she was reading.

Nami was out on the deck, as well, beside Robin basking in the sun that hit her well developed body. She took in a sharp breath opening her deep brown eyes peering over at Robin then past her to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all engaged in the puzzle she had bought them. A smile formed on her face when she realized that it was a great idea to invest money in something so trivial if it entertained some of the loudest in the crew. Nami looked around to see if anyone was on the deck with them. To her surprise, only Zoro laid at the far end of the deck snoring away in his fun filled dreams. She pondered on where the rest of the crew were. Then, she came to a conclusion that Sanji must have been in the kitchen, Franky must have been in the boiler room, and Brook must have been in the fish room. She nodded certainly feeling that those were reasonable conclusions. But, she didn't nod too long before she rested her head back down on the chair head soaking in more of the sun.

"Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan," Sanji bursted out of the kitchen being the loudest one that had interrupted many of the crew's ears all day, "I brought snacks and drinks~!"

Nami re-opened her eyes when a shadow covered up the sun. Sanji was bent over placing drinks and snacks on the tray between her and Robin. She smiled gazing up at Sanji, "Thanks Sanji," She said as she took a sip of the sour yet sweet lemonade.

Robin nodded beside her also giving thanks, "Thank you, Cook-San."

Sanji's eyes, shaped like hearts, grew bigger as he felt their sincere words pierce through him, "It's all my pleasure~!"

"Oi, you damned cook. Where the hell is our snacks and drinks? Can't you do anything right," Zoro's voice cracked up and everyone turned their attention to the Swordsman getting off the ground.

"If you want any fucking food you marimo freak, then go prepare it yourself," Sanji yelled harshly.

"Fine, i'll go blow the kitchen up with my cooking," Zoro yelled back heading to the kitchen.

"You'll do no such thing you fucker," Sanji threw a kick and Zoro dodged looking over at Sanji as if he were food.

"Then go make me a god damn sandwich," Zoro turned fully at Sanji.

Sanji drew in a sharp breath and then walked off into the kitchen.

Zoro gave a sly smile as Sanji walked away pleased by the sudden reaction to his command.

Nami cleared her throat before getting up walking over to the door that lead inside. A cramp began to tingle in her tummy before lashing out full on. She rubbed her abdomen not realizing one of Zoro's swords had lazily been misplaced directly where she was heading. She tripped feeling herself fall and unknowingly scream at the loss of balance. Before she hit the ground, something had caught her and she was now in that said persons arms.

"Nami, watch where you're going," she re-opened them to see her Captain's face.

She flushed red and immediately got up. Her hair brushed against the Captain's cheeks as she removed herself from his clutches, "Zoro, pick up your swords before I throw them overboard," she hastily said walking towards the direction she was before.

Luffy looked after her sort of confused by her actions.

* * *

><p>"The hell is that rubber bastard thinking? I would have been fine if I hit the ground," she <em>tsked<em> and smacked water in her face repeatedly.

"Really," A person questioned behind her.

Nami turned around suddenly shocked yet confused. How did she not hear the opening and closing of the bathroom door? Was she was too preoccupied to notice? Too deep in thought?

"L-Luffy," she questioned.

"Should I really not have helped you not hurt yourself," he asked blatantly.

"I-I..Luffy, it's difficult to explain. I liked you helping my but..." she stopped herself.

"But what," he questioned tilting his head in confusion.

"You're too childish to understand," She turned around trying to end the conversation, "Now, leave the bathroom."

When she thought he had left, she relaxed but then, "Nami, i'll try my best to understand you. You're _important_ to me, and I want you to be honest with me at all times."

She felt his presence right behind her as she just looked down in complete and utter shock. _Did Luffy just...say that?_

"A-Am I really-" she turned around and realized Luffy was much closer than anticipated, "...really that important?"

She propped half of herself on top of the sink to escape the wrath of Luffy's breath on her skin, "Yeah, you are."

Luffy blinked like it wasn't anything embarrassing to say, "L-Luffy, I'm fine. I just didn't need your help."

"Nami, why can I not help you when you need it," he placed both hands on her shoulders bringing her down to his level. He was taller than her making him look down on her.

Nami's heart pounded. Both of them being in the bathroom together all aloneand Luffy's firm grip on her shoulders made her feel anxious to do something. Their faces only inches away. Her body shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to A) Get away but couldn't due to her wanting to B) Kiss Luffy with all her love.

Before anymore thoughts entered her mind, she lifted onto her toes and kissed the now shocked Luffy. It was just a peck on the lips and only lasted three seconds tops, but this made her heart pound crazily.

"...Nami," Luffy touched his lips as if he were a teenage school girl, "That was my first kiss."

Nami reacted with a gasp led by a sweet giggle, "Your first?"

He only gave a nod of yes. He didn't looked embarrassed. Just shocked by his Navigator's actions.

"You're too cute, Luffy," she played it cool and left Luffy in the bathroom to catch up with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>When she managed to make it back to the girls' quarters, she placed a hand on her heart and felt like she was going to explode from the chest. A glance outside made her look at how dark it had gotten. She sat down on the bed realizing what she had done. She kissed Luffy! How was she going to make it through the next day!? Her heart pounded making her hand throb with each pound.<p>

"Will he..." when she was pondering out loud, Robin walked in looking at the distressed Nami.

"Navigator-San," Nami snapped her head up feeling a sudden relief that Robin entered, "Are you okay?"

"Robin, come sit down," Nami wanted to relieve some of the stress.

As the Navigator commanded, Robin sat down, "What do you need?"

"I just want to give you some insight on today's events.

And with that being said, Nami gave a full detailed report on what she had done.

Robin giggled and gave a sly smile, "And you believe Luffy won't be able to talk to you Navigator-San?"

Nami nodded, "Mm."

"You have to remember, though. Our Captain is simple minded. He might even sleep on it, and shrug it off."

Nami gasped realizing Robin was completely right. And if he really was as innocent as she witnessed today, he might even just forget it even happened, "Robin, you're absolutely right," Nami gave her companion a hug in the dark.

Robin gave another laugh looking at Nami's relieved face, "I'm glad to have been of some use. Now, let us rest for tomorrow."

Nami gave another delightful nod and tucked herself in the soft cushions of the bed before drifting off into her silenced sleep.

* * *

><p>First chapter complete! :D<p> 


	2. Sweet Scent

Feelings: Chapter 2-Sweet Scent

I do NOT own One Piece or any of One Piece's characters. This is just fanmade.

Contains content after the timeskip. If you are not up to date with One Piece episodes, please expect spoilers.

* * *

><p>Nami stared at the fish that swarmed together in the fish tank. The room was dark and quiet. She sighed in relief. As Robin had suggested last night, Luffy didn't have a care in the world with what happened yesterday. He was Luffy after all. He couldn't have possibly took the initiative not to talk to one of his crew members. But, Nami couldn't help feel anxious. After she kissed Luffy yesterday, she longed for his touch. What could she expect from him, though? <em>He's way too innocent<em>.

She ran a finger through her hair stiffening as she heard her Captain's voice, "Are you sure about this Brook?"

Her heart pounded._ He's not alone_. That seemed to relax her mind, but also make her feel a bit disappointed. She wanted some alone time with Luffy._ Maybe_.

"I swear Luffy. If you smell these, they will smell just as good as food," She heard Brook.

_What the hell is he getting Luffy into now?_

She heard Luffy give a hard sniff and she looked over seeing the two of them by the entrance way to come into the fish tank room. _What...is he holding?_

Luffy held out a small fabric into his hands. His face wallowing all over it, "This does smell good Brook! Whose are these?"

_Are those...?_

"They're Nami-San's panties," Brook whispered not realizing he was in the presence of Nami.

"My what," Nami stood up making Brook screech and run for his life.

"Nami," Luffy held her orange panties out, "Your panties smell very nice!"

She grabbed them furious but embarrassed on how the idiot could be so casual A) Smelling them in her presence B) Handing them back to her so easily C) Telling her the truth that they smelled nice.

"Nami, your face is red," He closed their distance taking her face in his hands. She dropped the panties.

"L-Luffy," She backed away staggering to remain on her feet, "Don't touch me!"

"Nami, why can't I touch you," He asked, "I like touching you."

She couldn't be more embarrassed now. She landed on the couch holding her hand out.

Luffy took her hand in his moving it away placing it on the couch beside her. He kept her hand in his and took his other hand, as he placed one knee down, putting his rough hands on her chin lifting her head up. He then got on her lap, "You look so hot. Are you okay?"

"L-Luffy, stop touching me this way," she couldn't catch her breath.

"Why can't I touch you, Nami," He questioned looking into her eyes, "I am your Captain."

For the first time, Luffy seemed so sexy, "L-Luffy," Nami squirmed under him.

"Just tell me how you feel right now, and i'll let you go," he loosened up his grip on her hand.

"I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest because my Captain's on top of me. He's touching me and the thing that tops it off, I love him!" Nami just told her hearts content but Luffy didn't let go.

"I love you, too, Nami," Nami gasped looking up at him, "You're apart of my dreams and I would have no other navigator than you."

Nami's heart sank, "I'm just your navigator.."

"You're my friend," he smiled.

"Let go of me," she took her hand breaking his grip.

"...Nami," he stayed on top of her, "I have one last question."

She peered up briefly before looking back down, "What," her tone sounded harsh.

"Why did you kiss me," his voice un-phased.

Her breathing hitched, "Luffy, how could you not understand! How are you so dense? I want you to be my lover," She screamed.

Luffy looked down on her, "Lover?"

Nami couldn't take it. She couldn't stop herself. Nor did she care about the consequences, "This is what lovers do."

She shifted lifting up to her Captain's face. To her surprise, he didn't move away. He just let her lips press against his. She closed her eyes about to wrap her arms around him. Something surprised her more when Luffy took both of his arms wrapping around her back pulling her closer to him.

Nami wanted to kiss him more, but she was out of breath and pushed away, "Luffy," She looked up at him.

He looked still un-phased, "Nami, your lips are very sweet," He snickered.

"Agh, you idiot," She pushed him off. He fell to the floor looking up at her.

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her forcing her down on him, "You don't expect me to let you go now, do you? You taste way too good."

"Eh," she peered into his eyes. They looked ready for a fight, but they weren't fighting.

He pushed her face against his as he kissed her fervently trying to stick his tongue into her mouth. She was shocked at first but gave into her desires opening her mouth. Luffy pushed his tongue in ravaging her mouth finding every spot possible. She pushed away once more gaining her breath as she looked down at her Captain. He had saliva running down the side of his mouth.

"Your mouth is so tasty," He was telling only the truth but he sounded so sexy.

He took her mouth once again sucking on her tongue this time. He wrapped his arms around Nami tightly. Her breasts forced to squeeze against his chest. Luffy broke the kiss this time snickering, "What is it," She demanded.

"Nami, kissing you makes me feel even more alive," He smiled up at her.

"I-Idiot, you can-" He turned the tables throwing Nami onto the deck floor him now on top, "L-Luffy..."

He looked down at her smiling, "You have the most sweetest scent."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 is now Complete! :D<p> 


	3. What To See & What To Expect

Feelings: Chapter 3-What to See & What to Expect

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>Robin sat in silence on the deck. Brook had come screaming out of the fish tank for some odd reason. It amused Robin for a few seconds before he went to gossip to Ussop about something. She tried concentrating on her book, but her curiosity got the best of her. She shifted before putting one foot on the deck's lawn. Another foot followed after the first and she stood putting the book at her abdomen level holding it with both of her hands. She stood formal and positioned her sunglasses better before running her hand through her long black hair.<p>

She didn't notice Zoro open his eye to look at her. _Heh, what is she doing. Looking like she is some kind of movie star._

Another minute passed before she was curious enough to go see what was going on in the fish tank room. Her steps were slow and cautious. She didn't want anyone to know she was coming. She turned the corner to have her breath hitch for a brief moment. Her Captain had his Navigator in his arms kissing her with such a passionate expression. Robin was very much amused. She didn't know Luffy could be so romantic. Robin looked on the floor to see an orange fabric laying there. _Nami's undergarments?_ Robin mused to herself before turning and charging out of the fish tank room not to disturb her fellow pirates any longer.

Robin had her hand over her mouth giggling quietly. She walked back out into the sun filled deck looking at her peers, "Everyone shouldn't go into the fish tank at the moment. Navigator-san is furious right now and is taking her anger out on our Captain-san," Robin smiled giggling once more.

"Oh no, it's all my fault Luffy-San is caught in Nami's wrath," Brook exclaimed, "I should've let Nami-San take her anger out on my flesh! Only if I had any flesh!"

Ussop nodded and laughed a little, "Nami should be angry, hah!"

Zoro wasn't too concerned about the idiots talking. He got off the deck walking over to Robin, "Robin, I was wondering if you could be on watch with me tonight. I was on watch with Nami, but if she is in a bad mood, I don't want her around me with that attitude," Zoro put an arm behind his back feeling a bit awkward asking her.

Robin had a thing for Zoro. He was something she couldn't explain. He was quite mysterious. More than the rest of the crew, "Sure Swordsman-San," She said with a polite smile.

Zoro looked up a bit more relaxed, "Alright."

* * *

><p>Nami and Luffy came out of the fish tank room, finally. To everyone's, except Robin's, surprise, Luffy didn't have a bump on him.<p>

"What are you guys talking about," He giggled, "Me and Nami were ju-"

Nami slapped him across the face and he just flung his head back around and whimpered at her, "...Nami."

He pouted and she looked into his eyes, "I will do more than what I did in the fish tank room in front of everyone if you don't shut up!"

"I wouldn't mind, Nami," He said casually, "Your tou-"

He got smacked once again. Nami looked over at Robin who looked back. They both knew they had to talk to each other later, "Sanji-kun, will you fix me something to eat. After giving Luffy a proper beating, I am very hungry."

* * *

><p>"So, Robin, what did you tell the crew," Nami peered at her friend.<p>

"I told them that I walked in on you beating Luffy to a pulp," Robin giggled.

"S-So you saw," Nami blushed wildly.

"I never knew Luffy could be so romantic," Robin smiled.

"He told me I had a sweet taste," Nami hid her face.

"That's cute," Robin smiled more before realizing, "Oh, Zoro asked me to take over your shift with him tonight. I gladly obliged."

"Oh Robin, you didn't have to," Nami looked at Robin.

"It's fine," Robin nodded.

"Well, goodnight Robin," Nami said as she laid herself into bed as Robin walked out of the girls' quarters with a book in one hand.

She closed the door behind her before climbing the ladder up to the Crow's Nest. Robin opened up the hatch and climbed in closing it behind her. She looked around before seeing Zoro at the edge of the window sitting on it. He didn't look over at her which meant he knew it was her. She took a seat over on the couch. Her butt sat on one side of the couch and she shifted herself placing her feet on the other side of the couch. She leaned against the armrest opening up her book where she had left off earlier that day.

For awhile, both sat in silence. She glanced up seeing Zoro was staring at her, "Swordsman-San?"

He didn't look away, nor did he respond to her. He just gazed at her with his right eye intently. She wondered if he just wanted to stare at her or if she should say anything else. For the time being, she put her face back into the wonder of the book but couldn't concentrate as hard when she knew he was staring at her.

"Tell me," she glanced up hearing his voice, "What really happened with Nami and Luffy?"

She smiled amused by how he figured it out, "What makes you think I lied Swordsman-San?"

Robin put the book aside interested by her company, "Of course Nami was trying so hard to keep Luffy from sputtering _something._"

"You mean today in the kitchen," Robin was still mused by him.

"Of course, where else was she slapping him in the face," Zoro said a little bit irritated.

"Ah, well, I believe I saw correctly. Luffy was on top of Nami trying to hold her down from hitting him. It's not the first time he's tried to get away from her wrath. Then when I was about to leave..." She saw Zoro's expression, "What is it Swordsman-San?"

"L-Luffy was on top of Nami," He questioned.

"Mm, why? Is that bad," Robin said it casually like it happened all the time.

Before she knew it, Zoro was across the room looking her dead in the eye, "Like this," He climbed on top of her holding her hands down nearing his face towards hers.

"No, it was more like this," She pushed his face towards hers and both entered a deep kiss with one another.

Zoro, at first froze. Robin's actions shocked him but he wasn't going to let her be dominate. He grabbed a fistful of her hair realizing he was the one on top. What could she possibly do to him? His own words defied him when she pushed him off her and into the floor he plunged. He was now on the bottom as she placed her body on top of him.

"R-Robin, is this what happened with Nami and Luffy," He questioned even to this moment.

She laughed realizing he was so interested in it, "Hmm, I dunno."

Her hands reached out running them down his rough chest. He gasped at her touch. She slid his garment off leaving only his pants left. It didn't really bother him that she saw his chest. It's not like she hadn't seen it already. What really got his attention. She had already pushed half of his pants down. He grabbed her hands forcing them away. She was surprised. It's not like he didn't like it, but it was that he liked it too much. _What if she got too into it, and I did something I shouldn't?_

"Swordsman-san?" She questioned on his sudden turn of interest.

His breathing hitched when she broke away from his hands pushing her body against him, "You don't want me?"

"Ack, you're asking for it," He said through clenched teeth when he felt her breasts press against him so tightly.

"Oh, what could you possibly mean by "It"," She giggled looking seductively into his eye.

_Should I push him further?_

"Swordsman-San, your scars are so sexy..do you..mind," She licked his scar on his left eye.

He just watched in disbelief. He could feel himself getting erect.

"Oi, if you don't stop, I won't stop myself," he said being powerless under her.

"And if I want you to continue?"

_Shit, I won't hold back then._

She felt herself being pushed hard against the floor. Robin looked up into his eye now. His hand tightly around her arms. He began to lick and suck on her neck while rubbing his erection against her left thigh.

"Swordsman-san is so...hard," Robin's breathing was uneven now. She was being used now and she liked it. It felt different.

"Robin," Zoro's voice was breathless and directly in her ear.

She shivered under him feeling his hot breath on her ear. He took his right hand putting on her neck first and then pushed upwards rubbing his first two fingers on her lips before pushing them inside of her mouth, "Suck on them."

She obliged sucking on them hard. His cock throbbed wanting what his fingers were feeling. _Just a bit longer._ He kissed from her neck down to her halfway exposed breasts. _God dammit, how can breasts be this big! _He tore the small dress all the way off growling at the beautiful sight before him. He let go of her arm taking one of Robin's developed breasts and shoving them into his hot wet mouth. He sucked on the nipple hard swirling his tongue around the hardened flesh.

He heard Robin moan while sucking on his fingers sending a vibration through them. He let go of her nipple blowing cold air onto it. Sending another wave of vibration through his fingers.

Zoro was just about to give up and shove his cock into her mouth. She must have had mind reading because she shoved Zoro off her. He was on his feet wondering what she was doing, "Do you no-"

"Oh Fuck!" he screamed when she was on her knees and with half a second pulling his pants down all the way taking his full length into her mouth with ease, "God Dammit!"

_If she keeps this up, i'm gonna come right here!_

Robin swirled her tongue around his tip and at the slit of the tip. She then tasted something other than her saliva. _His precome? _She took his cock out of her mouth looking up into his face taking his cock in her hand slapping it against her tongue.

"You're so fucking dirty," He smiled looking down at her.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to feel himself come. He took Robin's hair tightly and rammed her face onto his cock. He felt even more pleasurable when he heard her choking as her mouth wrapped around his cock tightly. He felt a major vibration from her choking on him. He smiled letting her have a break as he pushed her face out. Then he rammed her back onto it after she got a small break. Her choking noises sent him over the edge as he came deep in her mouth.

"Fucking hell," He screamed other profanities as he came in her mouth. His legs became weak and he pushed her face out. She choked a little some of his come running down her face.

He fell to his knees looking her into the eyes, "Swordsman-San?"

"God Dammit, that had to be the best orgasm I ever had," His body was sweating hard and he was still shivering and jolting from pleasure.

She could only giggle and then realized she had some come still on her face as she took it off with her index finger plopping it into her mouth sucking on it for awhile. She looked as if she liked it. This could have gotten him hard again instantly, but he couldn't handle another great orgasm like that.

"I didn't expect this to happen tonight, Sowrdsman-San," Robin looked at him with her naked body.

"Me either," He also said fully naked.

Both laughed into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is complete! :D<p> 


	4. What Really Happened

Feelings: Chapter 4-What Really Happened

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>"L-Luffy," Nami said once more in his ear as he was kissing her neck gently.<p>

"Nami, you taste so good," he couldn't help but lick and bite her in a lot of places.

His mouth roamed down her neck and to her breasts, "These clothes have to go!"

She gasped as he ripped her clothes off looking actually pretty annoyed at them, "Luffy!"

Nami was a little angry that her clothes were now torn off, "Don't worry, you'll be able to wear them again," He said that as he started to lick her breasts.

He earned many moans and gasps from the woman under him. Luffy then found one of her nipples. He licked it gently at first and then bit down on the flesh.

"A-Ah, Luffy," He heard Nami scream.

_She must like it._

Luffy sucked and bit down on the now hardened flesh that was inside his mouth. He took his mouth off of it some of his saliva remaining there as he looked up at Nami's face.

"Nami, are you okay. Should you be this red," She was panting and wiggled under him.

"Luffy, keep going," She couldn't believe he was doing all these sexual things without realizing he was pleasing her.

She then got an idea, "Luffy," She sat up her breasts jiggling a little.

"Mm," he looked at her with that innocent look.

She looked down noticing the bulge in his pants. _How could he not feel his own boner._ She slid her hand down his body. First at his shoulders, then his chest, all the way down to his hip. She took Luffy's mouth before he got too curious of what she was doing. She then placed her right hand on his bulge rubbing against it gently.

"A-Ah, Nami," He pushed away looking down at where her hand was.

Nami got on her knees lifting Luffy's face up by his chin. She was amused to see he had such a flustered facial expression. She decided she was going to follow his pattern, "If you're going to taste me, this means I get to taste you, Captain."

She said his name low and with passion.

He looked into her eyes with pink cheeks, "F-Fine Nami. You can taste me too."

She smiled widely unbuttoning his blue jeaned capris. Nami took Luffy's mouth once more before she slid down his trousers with his help. His cock flopped out, "No underwear?"

Nami questioned and she looked up to see he was even more embarrassed, "I-I don't like wearing them!"

She giggled and looked back down at the cock that twitched, "Prepare yourself Captain."

_I warned him. _She took her hand grasping it around his shaft. He gasped closing his eyes feeling his blood boil, "I-It's so hot in here."

She wanted to giggle more at how he was so innocent but decided that she should just focus on "tasting him". Her hand began to rub up and down gently. Luffy's breathing was raspy and uneven. Nami then took her mouth opening up taking his cock in her wet and hot squishy mouth.

"W-Woah, N-Nami," he looked down at the Navigator's mouth around his length.

She just sucked for a little before coming back up twirling her tongue gently around the tip. Nami liked hearing Luffy moan whenever she did something unexpected. Luffy was breathing heavily now and barely holding himself up with his now shaky arms.

_Nami's mouth feels so good_. He clenched his teeth together holding one eye open and one closed. For some reason, he had to watch her do what she was doing.

She finally got finished just teasing and began to thrust her head up and down onto his cock. She sucked hard and felt Luffy's moans and groans become more quieter. She knew he must've been close because he was shaking like a dog would when they were shaking water off they're body.

Luffy couldn't take it. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care. He took Nami's long orange hair inside his fists and pushed her down on his cock. He fell on his back arching his back up as he came deep inside her mouth. He heard her choke making his cock vibrate adding onto his orgasm.

She came back up gasping for air as some of his come spat out of her mouth and onto his stomach. He just laid there panting hard.

"Nami, do you like my taste," He questioned.

She looked down at her Captain. He was glistening from all the sweat produced. She smiled wide, "I do, Captain."

He gave a small broken laugh still shaking from his orgasm, "Give me a minute. I...I need to catch my breath."

She smiled liking the way she made Luffy feel and look, "Oh, Luffy," She said after getting her clothes on. He looked up at her finally prepared to put his own pants on, "You can only do this with me. No one else."

He grinned, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is Complete! :D<p> 


	5. The Crow's Nest

Feelings: Chapter 5-The Crow's Nest

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>Zoro was on watch once again. This time he had no Robin to keep him company. Ever since that fateful night, he couldn't stop thinking about her touch. He had been longing for it again but unfortunately they hadn't had the time. He started to remember every moan and eager smile she made. How she looked when his cock was deep inside her tiny mouth. How her breasts jiggled at each bobbing thrust she made with her mouth.<p>

He looked down and realized he was rock hard. _Dammit. _He went over to the couch lying down on it. He rustled open his shirt a bit more and let his cock flop out of his pants. This was just a precaution because he didn't want to get come all over his clothes. He laid his head back onto the armrest beginning to vividly remember the scene that only occurred days before. Her hair was moving along with her mouth. The feeling of her mouth wrapped around his length sucking on it tightly. The look she gave him when she looked up in his eye while sucking on him. The feeling he got when she ran her hands around his balls.

"Ah," he let a grunt out as he sped up the pace thrusting his hips up and down.

Robin watched through the crack of the hatch. This amused her very much. She came up here just to entertain him, but he was already entertaining himself. She watched with each thrust, he was giving a small pant. His body had beads of sweat rolling down it. _How long will he last?_

She felt her gaze upon him for several minutes until she decided to creep on up into the hatch so no one would get suspicious to see her just standing on the ladder outside of the Crow's Nest. She got on inside. Quietly but not as quiet as she wanted. She placed herself against the wall directly from Zoro's panting and moaning body.

"Shit," He said out loud, "I'm gonna fucking...-inside of you-God Dammit! Fucking hell-So tight!...Robin!"

She mused over the fact he said her name. This of course made her very wet but it pleased her as well. She wanted him to continue but...with her.

"You pant like a dog, Swordsman-San," Robin said quietly.

He of course heard her and froze in place. he flashed his head over at the noise. He had his cock wrapped tightly in his hands not letting go, "H-How long have you been there?"

She smiled and giggled, "Awhile, it's quite amusing to...watch you."

He gasped as his cock twitched in his hand, "O-Oh," He was kind of embarrassed.

She got up walking slowly over to the green haired male. She placed a hand on his green hair. It was wet with sweat, "You were getting so into it. Sorry for stopping you," She whispered in his ear.

He looked up clenching his teeth. He wanted to push her on top of him and let her fuck him senseless. He restrained these actions, though. He knew she would do something to him. She wouldn't just stand there forever.

Just like he thought, she wrapped her leg around his on the couch and looked into his eyes, "What do they call this position? Oh, Cowgirl Style," She giggled at his reaction.

_She's really gonna fuck me._

"Swordsman-San," She lifted her dress up letting him have a look at her drenched pussy, "No panties," She said with a sly smile.

His cock twitched under her, "Fuck, that's hot."

She touched his cock gently with her hand and he moaned a little, "You've been wanting my touch, huh?"

All he could do was nod. There were no words that would come out of his mouth now other than vulgarity.

Robin smiled rubbing his cock a little before placing it straight under her wet hole. She lingered for a moment before she rammed it deep inside her.

"Oh, fucking hell!"

She moaned and Zoro threw her dress off as it landed somewhere else in the room.

"Fuck me," he yelled as he latched his hands onto her luscious ass cheeks squeezing the hell out of them.

Robin wrapped her arms around his head and pushed his face into her breasts. He felt how soft they were and as they smacked against his face with each thrust downward. His cock was buried deep inside her wet tight pussy.

"Oh-Fucking-So good!"

She somehow liked his vulgar language. It turned her on more as she bounced on his cock. His cock was going deep inside her with every thrust and each time, her moans became more violent.

"O-oh," She could barely speak. She could feel her orgasm coming, "A-ah, i'm c-coming, Zoro!"

He liked the way she said his name for the first time, and it sent him over the edge when her tight pussy clamped around his cock. The thought of his come mixing with hers made him thrust into her harder. He thrust inside her coming deep within her. She sat on top of him as both panted to regain some sort of composure.

"You lasted longer than I expected, Swordsman-San," She giggled letting his cock flop out of her.

"Heh, I'm becoming more adjusted to your touch," he smiled.

"And what if I just stopped touching you," She pondered mainly to herself not expecting an answer.

"Don't," he said coldly.

It sent a shiver down her spine and she decided to kissed him, "I can't stop touching you now, either."

Both gave a nod closing their eyes and kissing each other more into the night.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 is now complete! :D<p> 


	6. To Be Or Not To Be Quiet

Feelings: Chapter 6-To Be Or Not To Be Quiet

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>"Okay Robin," Nami said a bit confused by Robin's certain determination to go on watch with Zoro for the second time.<p>

Robin walked out the door with only herself. She had nothing to preoccupy her time. Nami was suspicious of that but let Robin go for the time being. She just laid back in the comforts of the bed. She wallowed in the covers feeling a bit of excitement build up. Her body temperature was now rising. The thoughts of her Captain stuck into her mind. Of course he was an idiot, even now, but something about him made her heart jump for joy. But the other side of her heart felt crushed. He was only "loving" on her or as he put it "tasting" her because she actually tasted good. Nami was beginning to think Luffy didn't really want to be her partner.

"But...it feels good to have his touch," She smiled and shivered at the thought of him pleasuring her down to her every core. With all this shifting she was doing, she didn't hear a quiet Luffy step into the girls' quarters unnoticed. He quietly closed the door behind him feeling the presence of Robin elsewhere.

_Perfect._

Luffy bound across the room with joy and excitement. He nearly crushed Nami when he landed on her in her bad, "Nami!"

He hugged her tightly and he could only get a gasp from her.

"Mm, Nami," He rubbed his face against hers feeling like he was complete being able to touch her, "Ah, Nami, I wanna taste you!"

"L-Luffy, what the hell are you doing in here," She finally managed to speak.

"I needed your touch," he pouted and took her lips before she could speak again, "And taste," He explained through kisses.

She kissed back forcing a smile. _Am I an idiot for wanting him to embrace me, touch me, and kiss me all for wanting to taste me?_

"Namph," His mouth was too muffled for him to speak properly, "Phi, -ove oo."

Nami stopped him from kissing her looking at him confused, "I love you, Nami," He squeaked in a joyful tone.

Nami's heart stopped and pounded. Maybe it was the fact that he said it or maybe it was the pure ecstasy of the situation that made her lose control of herself. She slammed Luffy on the bed both of their heads now facing the rear of room.

"Luffy," She said raw and full of lust, "I want you to taste me somewhere else."

At first he was belated and gave full consent but then he was confused, "Where else can I taste you?"

"Be patient," Nami exclaimed as she removed all her clothing before stepping on the bed once more looking down at Luffy.

She gave no time to explain and shoved her pussy against the rubber captain's face. He gasped a little muffled. She wiggled a little feeling the anticipation of him licking her down there build up. He wasn't moving at all and it scared her.

He just looked up at the meat before him. It was definitely a surprise and he was afraid to lick it. _It looks so fragile. What if I hurt her?_

Luffy questioned no more and stuck out his tongue giving one single lap all the way from the asshole to her clit. She gave a sudden moan and he clasped his lips together. _It tastes delicious._ Luffy didn't waste anymore time knowing now what the delicious meat before him was like and placed his hands on Nami's waist earning her to gasp as he slammed her down on his face. She began to feel him lick wildly at her insides. She moaned but quietly. She thought what if someone had heard them. Though, it was harder not to moan when Luffy was face deep in her pussy sucking and licking her insides like this. She bit her lip hard bucking her hips.

The Captain saw a little ball like feature near the top of her pussy. He had licked it earlier and felt that it was the thing giving her the most pleasure. He took his mouth encircling the little ball beginning to suck on it. Nami jolted at this feeling. She looked down to see his eyes closed and his hair ruffled on the bed. Nami was a huge mess of sweat but Luffy wasn't. _It gets hard like her nipples when I taste them._

At this time, Luffy was enjoying tasting her but it felt like she needed to moan more. He didn't know why but making her scream out his name made him feel more comfortable. It made him think that she was really enjoying herself. This time he got a weird idea that would have never popped in his head before. He took his mouth away from the clit earning a groan of despair when he did. His hands were still clasped tightly around her hip as he slid further down looking straight at the ball like thing he was sucking on earlier. Then he stuck his tongue out wide.

Nami wiggled feeling uncomfortable now as Luffy did nothing to please her, "Luffy?"

He didn't answer. Instead she felt a hot tongue stick inside her hole. It went deep. Deeper than any tongue she had felt. She gasped feeling the new hot feature enter going all the way to her sweet spot. She couldn't suppress a moan, "L-Luffy," it rolled over her tongue.

Luffy wiggled his now stretched tongue inside Nami liking what he heard. He pulled his tongue out a little before thrusting it back in. He began to do this fervently before he realized a very violent throb in his trousers. It was beginning to drive him nuts but he needed to please Nami. He took one hand off his Navigator's hips then rubbed at the cock earning a twitch as it was satisfied for now.

Nami's head was tilted back. She felt herself nearing orgasm, "L-Luffy!"

She screamed his name once more before a hot liquid burst into his mouth and on his face, "MM!"

"Nami, do that again," He demanded, "It tasted so good!"

Nami was still jolting from ecstasy. She finally looked down at her Captain. Knees wobbly and unstable, "Luffy, it's like when you orgasm, I can't do it on command."

Her words made him realize that he was in dire need of release.

"Nami," He said a bit embarrassed, "Will you taste me..."

She smiled and turned around the other way facing where his cock was. She gave it a slight rub and Luffy's breath hitched causing her to giggle, "Your so hard, Captain."

He only nodded in response. His eyes slung open when she had taken his cock out beginning to rub it gently, "Oogh, Nami, it feels so good."

Luffy was red and his cock was boiling hot. Each touch from Nami could have sent come flying at her beautiful face but Luffy didn't want to end it so soon.

"Do you trust me," She asked her back turned.

He didn't know why she had this sudden question. It was obvious how he felt, "Of course I-I trust you."

"Mm," Was the only response he got before his pants were completely off.

Nami's pussy was now at ball level with Luffy. She had turned back around to face him. She took her hands sliding them under his red vest-shirt. Her hands made it fling all the way open making it go half way off his body. He shivered at her touches and she earned a twitch from his cock. Nami bent down and kissed the scar which was located at the center of his chest.

"A-Are you gonna taste me," he questioned. It's not like he wasn't enjoying her touch but he needed to release now.

She smiled and took him in for a kiss. It was deep and passionate. But it was only to distract Luffy. She grabbed his manhood once more in her soft hands rubbing it gently. She earned several moans from inside their jointed mouths. Nami took the initiative and slowly maneuvered Luffy's cock in an upward angle facing it right under her pussy hole. She broke the kiss right as soon as she went down on his cock.

Luffy's teeth clenched as he felt a new feeling that made contact with his cock. He looked at the new thing seeing it was Nami's body attaching to his. He felt this new thing wrap around his cock like a blanket and tighten. He adjusted to this new tightness enjoying its pure wetness. Nami shifted looking down on the now redder than a tomato black haired teen. After adjusting, she began to thrust her tightness around his majorly thick cock.

"N-Nami," Luffy screamed out as his cock appeared and disappeared out of sight with each thrust she gave.

Luffy was new to this but he caught on quickly. He pushed Nami against the wall still on the bed. He held her tightly in his arms as she gave out a small yelp. He looked into her eyes having more lust than even before. Her breathing stopped for only a moment before she felt him slamming himself in and out of her. Her breasts violently moved with Luffy's movements.

"O-Oh god, Luffy," Nami screamed forgetting about her trying to be quiet.

He was now pounding her as fast as he could maintain. He was going so fast that his balls slapped against her ass violently.

"Ah-Ah, Nami...f-feels good," he sputtered out nonsense that even he wasn't sure he was saying.

Nami looked down at his sweaty panting body and took him in for a deep kiss. The kisses were quick and shortened because someone had to always moan.

Each and every thrust now almost sent Luffy over the edge but he was not going to come until she said his name again. He was pounding at her sweet spot which he learned where it was with his cock.

Nami was now biting her lip tightly. All she heard was Luffy's panting and his sexual talking as well as a _slick slick slick_ as his cock entered and left her body. She felt herself on the verge of coming once more, "A-Ah, Lu-Oh god! C-Comin-I'm coming, Luffy," She screamed and he felt her walls tighten around his member as liquid splattered onto his moving cock.

"O-Oh, Nami," He sputtered and his come was sent flying deep inside of her.

Both remained still and panting. Luffy then slid his cock out and laid down making Nami slide onto the bed. Not a single droplet of his come left her body.

"S-So, what do we call that," he smiled and panted, "Your womanhood tasting my manhood?"

She smirked and laid against the bedding, "I don't know, Captain. Whatever you want it to be."

He snicked falling over in complete exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 is now complete! :D<p> 


	7. Luffy's POV The Kitchen

Feelings: Chapter 7- Luffy's POV / The Kitchen

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>I looked around silently and couldn't help making a little snicker here and there. I can't believe I was going to do this. Sanji was going to be so pissed once he saw. Alas, it will be worth it. Besides, Nami said we will arrive at the next island soon. Ah, Nami, that sweet night played in my mind over and over again. It lasted forever in my mind, but it was only a short amount of time. She hadn't tried to pull anything since then.<p>

I turned around only to see the refrigerator staring at me. It's force pulled me to it. I could see it wanted me. I really didn't care about the refrigerator itself, but the sweet and tasty meat that lied within the cold wonderland of food. It wasn't always about the meat. Just 99.99% of the time. The other 0.01% was the nice cold drink I would have afterwards. Another giggle left my lips as I opened the door to this awesome food holder. I heard a little creak come from it.

_SHUT UP! Stupid refrigerator is makin' too much noise_.

I smiled after I had totally and completely opened the door. All the food inside jumped right out at me into my face. Well, actually, my hand moved so fast that the meat pounded into my face, but that's beside the point. It was so good. So good that I must have made too much noise.

I heard a door open up and I froze. Meat was still hanging out of my mouth when I turned around to see who had opened it. My heart resumed after I saw it was not Sanji but Nami walking in. She smiled and giggled. She must of thought something was funny.

"pfft," I tried to speak with my mouth full of meat but that didn't work. That only made Nami's laugh wilder and I thought it was really noisy. I used fulle speed to run as fast as I could to stop her from laughing so loud. I put my right arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I then used my left hand to cover her mouth.

"Sh," I silenced her. She wasn't saying anything but her cheeks felt hot so I uncovered her mouth to see she was running a fever. This happened once again where I made Nami feel like she was sick. I'm not saying it's bad, but I feel sexy when I'm around her. I don't know. Maybe she thinks I'm sexy.

"Do you think I'm sexy," I blurted out.

_Dammit mouth. What the hell. There you go again saying stuff your not supposed to._

I was going to say something else but something pressed against my lips. I looked down to see her lips were against mine. My face heated and I moaned. _Dammit. Be the boss Luffy. Don't let her control you. Ah, but it feels so nice._ I parted my lips to let her take control. She pushed me against the table. She took my hair and tried to push herself closer to me, but there wasn't anywhere she could push up against because there was no room. She put her right leg between mine and pushed against my member. She giggled in our kiss. Either she is just having a funny moment or she is feeling me throb.

I then noticed I hadn't seen what she was wearing. I looked down to notice. There was barely anything on her body. She had a loose dress sort of thing that didn't even cover her, well, ass if I may put it bluntly. Her dress wasn't tight around her bust which meant they freely moved. That turned me on quite a lot. I took both my hands and ran them along Nami's thigh until I locked my hand on both thighs and pulled her up around me. We didn't break the kiss apart which was perfect. She moaned when our crotches collided in between the clothing we barely had on. I lied her on the table we ate at. I didn't know about her, but this might get a little weird every time we ate here with the rest of the crew. Well knowing that we had sex here. I didn't care at the moment because I was too busy trying to pleasure myself and Nami.

I took my hands off her thighs and moved them in between her legs. I took the panties she was wearing and silently slid them off of her. I took her legs and spread them. She moaned slightly and tried to look away. She was still red in the face even though we did this before. I sighed and said, "Nami, it's just me."

She looked over back into my eyes. They must have been mesmerizing or something because she seemed to lock on to them not looking away. I took myself and slowly moved my face down toward her meat not breaking the gaze. I licked it softly. Getting every taste like once again. She winced breaking the gaze, but at this point all I wanted was another taste. I licked it once again this time getting some of the liquids that had formed. There was a lot like last time. I decided it wouldn't hurt to add more. As I pushed my whole face in there, I let the saliva run out of my mouth. She moaned loudly this time. _Can't have that or we'll be caught._ I took my fingers and plopped them in her mouth. She began soaking them making my cock twitch. It wanted some of what my fingers were having.

I felt myself remembering the first time we had sex which was our only time. My cock throbbed once again because of all my unnecessary thinking. I laughed and hot breath went into her area which made her moan while still sucking my fingers. I guess she couldn't take it any longer because she pushed me up back to where our lips met again. She started undressing by taking off what little clothing she had on. Her breasts still popped out. Her bust still amazed me. As I took my hands and slid them both over her mounds making her moan into our kiss. She decided to make me feel pleasure by taking her right hand and sliding it down to the lump in my pants.

"Ah," I moaned as she rubbed it softly. I broke the kiss to move my left hand down to meet hers. I took my hand and _shooed_ hers away where I could unzip my pants. As I did, Nami watched every move I made until the very end.

She moved around a bit to get into a position that she liked and took the cock in her hands. I shuddered as her cold hands touch. She moved her hands slowly around it. She took the pre-cum and decided that it was going to be made into a drink as she took her mouth and slid it over my head sucking up all the pre-cum. She _mm'd_ I guess trying to signal to me that it was good. This also vibrated my length making me shiver.

For some reason, her little action reminded me of the first time she did this. How her small mouth stretched over my cock as she was tasting it. She had taken my full length with ease but she still choked when I made her hold still. That choking noise was the best sensation for me. I liked making her choke which was kind of sick to say, but I didn't care.

Nami sucked hard on my cock which was now making me say stupid stuff like, "Oh-Nami, i-it-hot," I seem out of character. You usually don't do this with your nakama. Well, I guess you can't expect much when you have such strong bonds with people. You just let everything hang loose around them.

I couldn't take anymore of her just sucking. I wanted to be inside of her. I placed her up on the table smiling at her naked body. I took her in for a deep kiss and rubbed my cock against her womanhood, "Ahh, Luffy."

I pushed her down on her back. She was now back first on the long table. It didn't take long before I started pounding into her. I was panting like some kind of wild animal. Maybe I was a wild animal who only wanted to release himself. Nami was moaning under me causing myself to want to climax but of course I needed her to at least come once before I let myself be taken over by her. I needed to taste her some more, so I stretched out my abdomen taking her in for a kiss while my lower half thrusted in and out of the hot tight wet hole. Her kissing me was amazing but it was short lived when she finally moaned out my name loudly.

She was close to coming and I felt it. I thrusted in her harder while looking deep in her brown eyes.

"Make me come, captain," I heard her say. I pounded like no other man could. I was fast and hard. I heard her moan deeply and liquid splattered everywhere. She arched her back high in the air as her liquid squirted onto the table and I felt her tighten around me, but I didn't stop because I was ready to release any moment.

It all came at once. I heard her moan once again and then it all slipped out. I spurted inside of her deep and laid myself on her panting on her chest. She got up awfully quick and took her panties and dress and slipped them on quickly. I looked up.

She looked back at me and said, "I won't tell Sanji you were stealing food since you helped me out captain, but remember I won't always cover for you. Oh, and I do think your sexy," she said the last part quickly and rushed out of the kitchen door.

_She's just as greedy as ever._

That smile turned into a frown when I noticed I was the one cleaning up the mess this time. I sighed as I looked around to see come all over the table and my clothes sprawled everywhere. Not to mention the meat was still on the floor.

_Really._ =_=

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 is now Complete! :D<p> 


	8. Gaurding

Feelings: Chapter 8-Guarding

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

* * *

><p>Nami looked at the log pose once more to make sure they were heading toward the right direction. She kept a close eye on it making sure they wouldn't head off course. She looked around to see everybody had already started heading for their rooms. Only a few people remained on deck. There was Robin, who would probably stay up tonight to keep Nami company, sitting there reading away at another one of her books. Usopp who was picking up his equipment so he could also head to bed. Lastly, there was the doctor of the ship who was walking around the place telling everybody goodnight before he had to go to sleep. Chopper still acted like a little child because he was one. Nami giggled as he finally came up to her and said, "Goodnight, Nami," he also tugged on her shirt and motioned her down. He hugged her tightly and she hugged back. He was just so cute. He finally departed from her and she shivered from the loss of heat he was giving off.<p>

Everybody finally settled down except for Nami and Robin. They had made their way up to the Crow's Nest minutes after Chopper had said goodnight to Nami. Robin and Nami sat in silence for quite sometime. Robin still had her book in hand reading it fervently. Nami was gazing up at the stars wondering about the next island. She was certain it would be a summer island which would be excellent for her. She could try out all the nice clothing she made while she was up at one of the Skypiea islands. She then remembered the old man. She still pondered over why that old man had to repeat words over and over.

_Stupid old man._

she sighed noticing Robin staring at her as if she were some kind of raw meat.

"Robin, why are you staring like that," Nami questioned Robin.

"No reason. I was just seeing how mature Navigator-san had gotten over the past two years I have not saeen her. Your hair looks beautiful and long. Your bust is much bigger as I thought it would get. Your face looks much more like a woman. Navigator-san is growing up," Robin smiled and put a bookmark in her book. She turned directly toward Nami who was standing by the window.

Robin made no movement after that. She didn't leave the couch but just stared at Nami. Nami was a little irritated by the way Robin moved her eyes up and down her body. Nami felt violated by the intrusion of Robin's eyes. She stood there trying to concentrate on what she was going to wear at the summer island once they arrived there tomorrow. She occasionally looked over to see Robin staring at her. She knew Robin didn't mean anything by it, but it felt weird to Nami. She grew impatient but she held her tongue from saying any unnecessary words to Robin. Finally, Nami felt Robin's stare halt and Nami turned around to see Zoro was standing by the hatch.

Nami felt a shiver go down her spine as the wind blew in from the hatch. Zoro turned around and closed the hatch like he knew that it was making her cold. Nami looked back over at Robin who was still staring at Zoro.

"What are you doing in here so late," Zoro said sleepily while looking directly at Nami.

"I should be asking you that. I'm on guard and she's keeping me company," Nami said and pointed toward Robin. Zoro must have not noticed Robin because his face had an expression that seemed like guilt. Nami didn't actually like the position she was in. The room was tense. It was quite unusual for such behavior to be shown on this ship.

Nami was thinking about just walking away from them until Zoro said, "is it okay if I sleep here. Looks like Luffy got even louder while we didn't see him for two years," Zoro smirked still staring at Robin like she was the only one in the room.

"You may Swordsman-san," Robin replied and patted her hand on the couch to say he could sit there and fall asleep.

Nobody even wanted to ask for Nami's opinion. It wasn't like she was standing right there or anything. She didn't say anything. Actually, she sat down on the floor silently. The floor was cold and she shivered once more. Once again Zoro saw her shiver. He tossed a blanket and smiled as he laid his head back on the couch. He slumped as far as he could without falling off the couch completely. Seconds later you could here light snoring come from the first mate of the ship. Once again, the silence was unbearable and Nami couldn't seem to find anything to entertain herself. She finally gave up on sitting still and started twiddling her thumbs together. This outstandingly helped her focus on other things. She yawned pressuring herself to stay awake. She slumped her back on the night stand that happened to be there. It was hard on her back but she dealt with it. She tried to close her eyes without falling asleep but that only made her lose focus and start thinking about Luffy again. Only these kinds of thinking made her feel like some kind of horny teen. She never imagined something like that to happen between him and her. She smiled as all those thoughts appeared in her mind. She had always thought Luffy was one thing and one thing only. A child. He changed her point of view on him when he did those things to her the first time. She still questioned how Luffy and Rayleigh had got to such a topic but did it really matter. But even if he was now more interested in her body than just tasting her, she still felt a little discomfort. Did he understand what he was doing with her shouldn't be experienced with anyone else? Did he know that these things were only for her and him to experience or did he not care about her in the way of a lover? She shivered at the thought but she needed to confront him about this. While her mind was vivid with thoughts, she drifted asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up from what seemed only seconds of her time, but must have been hours. She could see only a tiny bit of light dimming from the window. <em>It must be morning<em>. She closed her eyes once more and reopened them. This time she lifted her aching back off the floor. It popped a few times but nothing serious. She looked over to see Robin in Zoro's arms as they lay there asleep. Nami smiled. She knew something had been different with the two but couldn't quite understand the situation. She wanted to poke Robin's nose and say something that would embarrass Robin, but didn't want to wake them from their sleep. She stood up only to hear more popping. _Ouch_. She then took a few steps toward the door making sure that no noise came from those steps. She then opened the hatch and closed it back when she was on the ladder. She climbed down the ladder toward the kitchen knowing Sanji was most likely awake by now preparing breakfast.

She walked in smelling omelets. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth watered. She then lost her mind when she remembered what had happened in here only nights before. She stared at the table. It felt weird eating there now since Nami and Luffy did some activities on that table, but she shrugged it off when she heard Sanji's voice.

"Nami-swan, how was your night of guarding?" he asked.

"It was fine. Robin and Zoro kept me company," she smiled.

Sanji almost broke the spatula he was using to cook the omelets with when he heard the word Zoro.

"So that's where that asshole went in the middle of the night. Should have guessed. Freakin' pervert. Nami, did he do anything to you or Robin-chwan," Sanji said in a serious tone.

"You know Zoro would never come on to me or Robin let alone any girl," Nami said as she sat down at the table.

"Your right, it's all in my mind to think he knows how to love a girl," Sanji said as he put a plate of food where Nami sat.

"Who doesn't know how to love," Zoro said as he walked in the room followed by Robin.

Sanji ignored Zoro's question and said, "Robin-chwan, here's your food."

"Hey, love-cook, don't ignore me," Zoro slightly yelled.

"I'll ignore you any day shitty marimo," he completely yelled.

"Tch, fuck off," Zoro said and sat down.

Sanji mumbled a few words but got back to preparing the food. Seconds later Luffy walked in half asleep saying, "what's with all the noise," he had one hand in his hair scratching it and another by his eye rubbing it trying to wake up. His hair was a mess and he didn't have his sandals on. His shirt was about to fall off with his scar completely shown. His pants were unzipped showing his boxers.

Nami looked at him feeling a bit of jealousy knowing Robin was watching him.

Sanji then said, "hey, moron, there are ladies in here put your clothes on better."

Luffy then opened his eyes slightly and looked over to Sanji and then back at himself, "Oh, sorry guys," he said while trying to put his pants on the right way, "Damn shorts," he said while struggling to zip his zipper.

"Here," Nami said as she got up and walked over to Luffy and knelt down to zip his zipper up. Once she got it zipped, she buttoned it and then lifted herself up to his face and tugged his shirt straight. Then she went to the hair and brushed it down with her hand, "all better," she smiled at her work.

"Thanks Nami," Luffy said as he leaned against her.

Everybody excluding Robin were already wide-eyed at the Navigator's actions but now Luffy was resting his head upon her shoulder and she was allowing that to happen. Nami saw from the corner of her eye to see Sanji's facial expression was horrid. She then looked at Luffy who was messing his hair up again.

"Your so childish. I just fixed your hair and now your messing it right back up," she scolded him.

"But Nami can fix it again," he said and pouted as he lifted his head off her shoulder.

"Of cours-" she didn't finish because the captain pulled her in for a hug.

"Nami, you're the best," he said.

Boy was Sanji a pissed by all their actions. They looked like a lovey-dovey couple to him but he pushed that thought aside, "Your food is ready captain," he said through clenched teeth.

"YAY, FOOD!" Luffy said as he pounced away from Nami toward Sanji.

Nami giggled. She liked that hug. It was very warm. She wished everyday she could do that without worrying what the crew would say.

* * *

><p>"Yosh, today will be the day we reach a new island. It's a summer island, so wear Summer-like clothes," Nami said as everybody around the table was eating.<p>

"YEAH," everybody said in unison.

"Everybody needs to remember the New World is a dangerous place. We all need to be on the lookout. I know something bad is bound to happen," Nami said those last words with complete and utter seriousness.

Everybody said in unison, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 is now complete! :D<p> 


	9. Hana Island

Sorry it took so long to update. I hate drama. On with the story.

Do not own One Piece! Oda does.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>"The Hana Island"<p>

"Awesome," the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates said as he gazed at the island that was before him, "I can tell there will be adventure on this island."

"This doesn't seem like a Summer island but more of a Spring island," Nami stated.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were all admiring how crazy beautiful the island looked. The island was full of flowers. Flowers after flowers. There were flowers acting as trees, and flowers that lined up like grass. Buildings of the town were made of flowers. Signs, for the people of the town, were made of flowers.

"This is a very beautiful place. I don't how this could be a New World island," Nami asked curiously.

Everybody was preoccupied by their fascinations of the island to notice a woman approaching. Zoro was the first to notice grabbing his favorite katana. Nami then followed by whipping out her new improved clima-tact. Usopp, who was already off the ship at the time, grabbed his slingshot and prepared for fire. Sanji was busy admiring the woman's figure to even notice she could be a potential threat. Chopper was playing around in the grass-like flowers until he heard footsteps coming, so he got up and turned into full reindeer mode ready to attack. Franky took aim at her with his weaponry. Brooke got out his fish-like guitar ready for anything if he had to step in. Luffy just stood there. His face was expressionless.

"Guys, she is okay," he said. Everybody looked at their captain for a moment, but then receded their weapons and got into a more comfortable position.

"Who is she," Nami questioned Luffy.

"I don't know," Luffy immediately answered.

"She could still be threat to us then, BAKA!" Nami screamed at him ready to put her fist in his face, but that feeling stopped her once again. She didn't want to harm him, "Baka."

The woman acted as if she didn't seem to be fazed by all their actions, "salutations," she paused to breath, "welcome to Hana Island. The island where all flowers grow. We welcome you all. It has been awhile since my people have seen others like yourselves. Do you like the island so far?"

"Yes," everybody said in unison.

"I don't see how the New World could have such a nice island," Nami repeated herself from earlier.

"I hope you do like it," the woman said with a mischief smile on her face. As did all the other town's people, who had gathered seconds before.

The Mugiwara Crew had no clue what the island was capable of.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some more tea, Skeleton Man," one of the young girls of the island said.<p>

"Of course," Brooke replied, "I like your panties."

Everybody had noticed earlier on in their little party, that the town's people were giving them, that they had to wear flowers and eat flowers to stay on the island. If anybody disobeyed the rules, they could not stay of course. Sanji and Zoro were the only ones who were stubborn at first not wanting to wear flowers. Sanji gave in when one of the girl's from the town asked if she could dress him. Zoro was a little more complicated. It took the Captain's pleading eyes to get Zoro to break.

As the night past, Zoro and Nami were both drinking up a storm. It was some kind of flower beer which was strong. While Sanji was being a little toy for all girl's who liked him. They kept feeding him great tasting flowers which he thought would make delicious ingredients. Luffy decided to eat all different types of flowers for future tastes or so most of the town's guys thought. Usopp and Chopper didn't really care since they new all of the flowers on the island from studies. Robin was busy picking out flowers for a certain person. Franky was looking for new ways to create different types of weapons out of flowers. Brooke, like earlier, was drinking many different types of drinks they had been made out of flower juices.

Everybody was getting tired from all the excessive partying, eating, observing, drinking, and other activities we're not going to mention. Zoro and Nami both called it quits stumbling out of the bar they were located in. Luffy was eating on just pure instinct, but he was nearing full. (I know what your thinking. Luffy's never full.) Robin had already went back to the ship for guard that night with a basket full of flowers. Franky headed back, as well, to go put the flowers he had collected in his shop on the Sunny Go. Chopper and Usopp accidentally fell asleep in the flowers when they got bored. Sanji fell asleep with many girls huddled against him with flowers all over them. Brooke fell asleep on the counter where he was drinking. Everybody was falling asleep for a peaceful night.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave you hanging. I will update more often. Also sorry for it being very short. The next chapter will be extra long.<p>

Review! Comment!


	10. 3 Needing Luffy

Do not own One Piece!

Enjoy my lovely chapter my children!

* * *

><p>"LUFFY! HELP!" '<em>Why! Why did this have to happen! I am so stupid for letting this happen! I was so careless!<em>'

The Navigator of the ship was dangling in the air with a long whip of green roots holding her high. She looked over to see the person holding her in the air. It was the woman who had once greeted them back at the ship after they had docked on the island.

"Who the hell are you!" Nami screamed at the smirking woman.

"Not who. What. I am merely a plant my child. A very intelligent plant. You foolish kids think you can outwit us! Us plants are far more superior," The smirk that was once on the plants face was now a full out grin.

"Now you just sound like Arlong! But Luffy beat the crap out of him just like he will beat the crap out of all you ugly plants," Nami spat out.

"Tch! If I were you, I would watch that mouth," the plant slapped Nami's face hard with a root, "oh well, it's not like you will be here much longer."

"What do you mean by that!" Nami was confused.

"Simple, I am going to do away with you like my family will do away with your friends," the plant had that awful grin upon its face once again.

"What do you mean by '_do away with_.'" Nami asked with eyes bulging.

"I am going to devour you of course. A plant must have its nutrition," it said while licking its lips.

"Your sick! I knew something was strange about this island! It was too calm for the New World! How did you advance so much," Nami asked.

"Well, it was more like a type of seed that was brought to this island 2,000 years ago. That seed was me. The island was nothing but dirt at the time. The master, the one who created me, poured a type of liquid in me that started developing a brain for me. That is how I continued to grow more intelligent. I then started thinking of ways to create more of me. I did so after my master was long dead. All the flowers you have saw on this island have a brain in them," the grin grew wider somehow.

Nami's face was horrified, "Luffy," was all she could say. She had already tried using all the moves of the weather. They didn't work. It didn't even tickle the monsters. All seemed hopeless for her with such outer shells for the foul creatures who were out to eat all her nakama. She knew that her nakama would not succeed in their fights as well since their attacks were made for exterior damage. If they could not even hurt the exterior, it was hopeless to try. Zoro, he might be able to, but he was fast asleep where Nami and him collapsed from excessive drinking. Luffy would be the other one. Since he can attack the inner part of a hum- plant. Nami didn't even know where he was. He could already be eaten for all she knew. She didn't want to think of the possibility, but it was.

"Luffy!" she screamed once again.

* * *

><p>"You shitty plant," the blond cook spat out as he tried to kick the plant as hard as he could. It ended in a fail once again, "what are you made of!"<p>

"Ssssoooooo, you liiiikeee the waaayyy my bbbbboooodddddyyy is maaadddeee," the slimy and foul creature looked at Sanji with lust filled eyes.

"Hell no!" Sanji said as soon as the ugly thing finished.

"How coooouuulllddd you noootttt, Sanji," the creature asked.

"You're a shitty plant, that's why," Sanji practically spit out the words.

"Oh, buutt I haavvee a braaaaaiin," the horrid red haired plant-woman practically sang.

"But your not a woman in my eyes, so you're an enemy to me!" he tried once again but ended up in the plants arms.

"I feelll like maakkkingg love tooo you, Saaaannnnjjjiiii," it said while nearing its messed up face towards Sanji's.

He shivered while trying to stop it from planting (L OH WELL!) a kiss on Sanji.

"QUIT IT! LUFFY! HELP!" Sanji said while trying not to lose consciousness from lack of breath.

* * *

><p>"I should have known but how!" the small reindeer said while running away from two huge plants slithering toward him at full speed! His eyes started to tear up, "Luffy, I should have known. Why didn't I. I am so useless still."<p>

The little reindeer turned around stopping in his tracks, "Luffy," Well knowing that this probably would not end well. He used his hooves to try and dig his way into the skin of the first plant. He lost the round by being slung across landing in the dirt. With an oof he landed harshly. He did not get back up. He lay there unconscious.(Poor Chopper!)

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapters. I promise, I will try to make them longer! I am so sorry I have to make this so dramatic. It is part of my plot. There will be upcoming mature stuff. I promise. After all these dramatic and action filled chapters. There will be most likely three of them. If you like that stuff, hooray. If not, please bare with it! ^-^ Review please!<p> 


	11. A Few More Wishes

I do not own One Piece!

Last chapter was very short and not that exciting! As promised, here is the 11th chapter!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>A Few More Wishes<p>

Usopp got up sleepily. *YAWN*, "hm." he looked over to see two beady red eyes looking down upon him.

"AHHH! What the heck! Wait! Wait! Wait! Um… don't eat me," he said still confused on what in the earth it was.

The creature had human-like features but was green and had tentacle like arms that waved beside it. It had sharp teeth like a man-eating plant- '_Is that… OH NO! We were deceived_.' Usopp took a quick look around and noticed nobody was in sight. Not even Chopper who was lying beside him before he drifted to sleep.

"What are you?" Usopp narrowed his eyes.

"A plant," the smallish plant said. (I wouldn't say she is small because she is 3 feet higher than Usopp, but she is smaller than the rest because she is probably about nine years old for humans.)?"

"Where are the villagers?" Usopp didn't stop narrowing his eyes.

"I am a villager," she said softly.

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked still confused.

"Eat you," she said with a straight face.

There was a long pause before- "AHHHHHH DON'T EAT ME!" Usopp screamed while running off in the distance. (Well, 7 feet away or something.)

That triggered something in the small plant, "EEEEEK!"

"Why are you screaming!" Usopp yelled from where he was.

"I don't know. Maybe because you screamed," the small plant shrugged and started slithering her way to Usopp.

"Wait, wait, wait. Um, maybe we could come to a compromise about this?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"What's a conpremise," the small plant asked.

"Never mind… what about a snack? I have a chocolate bar," he asked raising the bar out of his bag 'who know what's hidden inside there.'

The small plant hissed at the smell. That led Usopp to believe that they hate chocolate. He grinned.

"Here, take it," he said as he raised it higher.

The small plant slithered away quickly and hid behind a tree-flower.

"AHA! I, the great and wonderful Usopp, just discovered the weakness of these weird human-like plants," he said proudly holding up the chocolate bar.

"mmm, chocolate," he heard in the distance which made him open his eyes suddenly.

Not long after that he heard sliding across the ground and a loud jump. There it was, on his right hand, where he had been holding the chocolate bar, it was covered up with a humongous plant engulfing his whole arm!

"OWWWWW!" Usopp screamed bloody murder while trying to get it off of him.

"Chocccllllaaatche," the thing tried to say while still eating his arm whole.

"I thought your weaknesses were chocolate!" he said.

The thing stopped eating the chocolate and his hand. It got off of him. The one that stood before him now was a lot greener than the one from earlier and of course much bigger.

"No, we all have specific thing we are weak against. It all depends on our color. The lightest green are weak against chocolate. The darker green are weak against pillows. The green like me are weak against salt water. Kind of like the devil fruit users. The darkest green, which is our queen only, is weak against nothing," the thing paused to think, "I don't think I should have told you that.""I see," Usopp said thinking about everything that entered his mind, "so your stupid. Ah wait… here, I found this bottle of… chocolate milk lying in the forest."

The plant took the bottle out of Ussop's hand, "YIPPEE! CHOCOLATE!"

It gulped it all down with one swig.

"Wait, that wasn't chocolate milk. IT WAS SALT WATER!" the thing said, "I'm melting! Oh wait, I die in the next five minutes because of the liquids entering the blood stream of my body. Might as well kill you in that time!"

Usopp didn't even have time to think before the large mass pounced on him. The sharp teeth were headed straight for his neck.

"USOPP NOISE!" he screamed while raking his nails against his blackboard.

"AHHHHH!" the creature screamed while jumping back from the noise.

"Aha! This stuff still comes in handy," he said pleased while running away.

* * *

><p>Robin was staying in the shadows of the trees. These things were so flexible. She couldn't break a thing off of them. '<em>Where are the rest of them<em>.'

Robin wondered around clueless of where to go. She finally decided that she could use her eyes for once. She smiled and closed her eyes and said the words, "Cien Fluer," which brought forth millions of eyes to spot anything that looked suspicious. She saw Usopp fighting a kind of dark green plant. She saw Sanji being- uh well kind if unconscious in a light green plants arms getting what seemed like a mouth to mouth kind of deal. She saw Chopper laying unconscious on the groung while two monsters were there hovering over him like he were food. She saw that Brooke, Zoro, Franky, and Luffy being guarded at the bar that they were in earlier that day. Then, she saw what appeared to be Nami dangling in the air by the largest of them all that she had seen. It looked like the woman from before. Robin had many questions running through her head. What am to do? Who do I help first? Have these creatures done this before? Who is that one holding Nami?

"There are over 50 on this island. The only ones conscious still are Usopp and I. We still have a chance though," she said that not knowing what crept up behind her.

"Hello," the silent but dreadful voice said.

"Cien Fluer," knowing it wouldn't help, she did it anyway. Trying to break the neck of the monster. It didn't take long for the plant to whip its vine around and hit her in the stomach making her fly through the forest until she hit a tree-flower. It stung in her abdomen. She let her eyes creep down to see blood flowing out. She also coughed up some blood from her mouth. She had to of looked dirty. This forest smelled dirty enough as it was.

"DIE!" it came straight toward her with its sharp tentacle-like arm pointing straight out.

She quickly dodged but it still scraped her arm which made her gasp in pain.

"I love the smell of blood," the thing came straight for her once again. This time there was a quick dash of something come up behind her and out in front of her. The figure was holding some sort of chocolate bar while it was held in a familiar sling-shot.

"Chocolate Bar Slinger Attack!" the figure shouted. The bar was slung across in the air which landed in the plants mouth.

There was some gagging at first. It finally slurred and then there was nothing as the monster slammed down on the hard ground floor.

The figure turned around and smile.

"Usopp!" Robin screamed and hugged him like she never had been this happy in her life, "we still have a few more wishes to make!"

* * *

><p>I hope this chapter was longer and more action-filled Zaxter. Sorry Zoro wasn't the one to save Robin. It made me sad also. :^{ Anyway-<p>

Zoro: WHY THE HELL AM I ASLEEP!

Luffy: Yeah, me too.

Me: Don't worry, you both will come in soon. ^-^

Brooke: I don't mind such things, but may I see your panties.

Nami: Brooke!

Brooke: Ah, sorry Nami. Your going to make me cry even though I can't cry since I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHO!

Me: Just shut up where I can end this chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed everybody! Until next time my children!


	12. Can We Really Do This

Sorry about the wait for everybody who is watching out for new updates.

I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

"Can We Really Do This"

* * *

><p>Why. Why? Why can't I open my eyes. Is there anybody there? Why? I can't feel anything. It's like I'm numb everywhere. I have to try and get up. Everybody is waiting for me. Huh. What's that?<p>

The person who looked back at Luffy was himself.

"You don't have to worry. Your nakama will be gone soon. Hahaha. They'll all be within me and my children!" the figure who looked like Luffy said.

"Wait, who are you!" Luffy screamed out in rage, but didn't move in his dream. '_I'm still numb. I can't move!_'

"I am you," the look alike said and grinned.

Then, out of nowhere, Nami appeared.

"Luffy, help. It's her. The girl who greeted us at the ship. Their all-" she was silenced by a hand that covered her mouth.

"Foul human can't keep her mouth shut," the look alike said and looked back over to Luffy, "enjoy your dreams!"

Then, they were gone just like that. Luffy was left there, alone. It was dead silent. Where was he? He had no clue, but that had been the pleading face of _his_ Nami! He couldn't let something like that happen to her.

"Dammit! What the hell's wrong with my body! Move! Wake up! Anything to help Nami!" he screamed. He couldn't even move his head even the slightest.

* * *

><p>"Where are we, Robin?" Usopp asked while holding his stomach.<p>

"We're getting close to where Captain-san, Swordsman-san, Brooke-san, and Franky-san are most likely in a deep sleep of some sort. They may not be able to wake up by themselves. We're going to go there and defeat all 35 plants that stand in our way. Usopp, you were saying earlier you got one of them to tell you their weaknesses, right?" she asked and still looked ahead.

"Ah, yeah, um, he said that it all depends on their color. The lightest green are weak against chocolate. The darker green are weak against pillows. The green like I was defeating are weak against salt water. Like he said, kind of like devil fruit users, and to my understanding there is only one who is the darkest green of them all. He called her the 'queen' or something. She is supposedly weak against nothing. I do have a theory. I think you have to make them digest the thing they are weak against. We probably have to make some stops to get the supplies we need…" after that Usopp just rambled on about his plans.

Robin walked in thought. Why did the plant Usopp was facing say that the queen was weak against nothing. She had to have some sort of weakness. They had to hurry before everyone was harmed.

* * *

><p>"We're close to the Sunny Go, Usopp-san," Robin said looking over at the bushes.<p>

"Soka- wait, I thought we were headed to where Luffy-san and them are," he asked very confused.

"We were, but we have got to go get supplies. I decided to change courses towards Sunny Go. We don't have any way of defeating them if we don't have the proper utensils," Robin said.

"I see," Usopp said, but then bumped into Robin because she had stopped.

"W-" he then saw what she saw.

The rest of the 50 had gathered at the Sunny Go to inspect it.

"What do we do?" Usopp asked.

Robin didn't answer right away, "Here is the plan. Usopp, you distract them while I sneak in the Sunny Go and get supplies, so we can defeat these plants to hurry over and get Captain-san and the others."

"Okay- hey wait, why am I the decoy?" he asked confused.

"Because your great at being the decoy and because you are a brave warrior now," Robin threw in. She was sneaky indeed.

"Ah, yes, I am the BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA~!" Usopp yelled too loudly.

"You can do this great Usopp. I'll be back!" Robin whispered and went through the other way where she couldn't be seen.

All the plants that were there, were staring at Usopp with blood lust eyes to kill.

Usopp's legs began to wobble vigorously, "I-I am-m t-the G-Great Us-sopp o-of the s-sea. B-bow down n-now or be-eware my w-wrath."

He pulled out his slingshot aiming toward one of the many plants.

There were at least fifteen there.

"HAHAHA! GREAT USSOP OF THE SEA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" the one being held out by Usopp's slingshot screamed.

"It's true, and if you want to die go ahead and try to kill me!" Usopp screamed!

"I'LL GLADLY TAKE YOUR LIFE!" the plant slithered his way rapidly over to Usopp.

'_Can we really do this_.' Usopp thought.

* * *

><p>Robin climbed aboard the deck. She silently walked across the floor boarding. She heard screaming from every direction. She couldn't thank Usopp enough for all he has done. She just wanted to be with all her Nakama again. She wanted to hug them and say '<em>this was fun<em>.' But most of all she wanted to be held in Zoro's arms. She wanted to smell his strong sweaty scent that came off of him after training. She wanted to look up into his mysterious eye and just gaze into it where she could go into a world unseen by any other person. She wanted to run her hands up and down his bare chest. Go across all his battle scars. Maybe even lick the scar on his right eye. She wanted to make him shiver with her touch. She wanted to explore his mouth like she did before. Before she knew it, she had gathered up all the chocolate and pillows. She then headed toward the sink to get the salt water. She hurriedly went back on deck dragging along the biggest sack of stuff. She was barely pulling it. She then heard a shriek which was definitely Usopp.

'_Usopp_.' She thought and quickly raced over to the railing of the deck. There he was. Usopp was dangling in the air with a root of some sort. It was spike-like and definitely piercing Usopp's lower abdomen.. Blood was running down his mouth. She felt the tears coming, but she stopped herself.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked loudly but calmly.

All the plants turned around fast. They stared at her bewildered that she was even on the ship.

"How did you get on that ship?" one of the 15 plants asked.

"Merely like this. I asked that idiot over there to be a decoy, so I could easily raid this place. It's not like he's my Nakama or anything," she grinned widely. '_I hope he understands what I'm doing_.'

"I LIKE YOU! HAHAHA! I THINK I'LL ASK QUEEN IF WE CAN KEEP YOU AS A PET!" the one piercing Usopp said.

Robin got pissed off at the '_pet_' thing but got over the plants stupidity.

Usopp knew what Robin was doing, but he had to act like he didn't know. How was he going to give her a signal without them noticing? He did this! He winked!

Robin, of course, would have laughed at how amusing he was but didn't because there were too many plants around to give away her plan.

"What is this Robin? I thought we were Nakama! I thought I was helping you because you were my Nakama," he started to tear up.

'_I figured Usopp would get better at being a liar_.' Robin thought.

"I was never your Nakama to begin with. I just wanted to be in the New World. Why else would I join a bunch of losers," Robin smile her greatest smile and shrugged.

"I LIKE HER A LOT!" the plant holding Usopp said.

"ROBIN! DON'T DO THIS! We… we are Nakama!" Usopp said crying his eyes out.

"Quit it! I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit crying and whining. It's over! We're not even considered acquaintances anymore!" she screamed from the ship.

"Robin!" he yelled.

"I guess we can kill him now," one of the plants from the crowd said.

"GOOD IDEA!" the plant holding Usopp said.

"Wait!" Robin said jumping down from the ship.

"WHAT IS IT!" the one piercing Usopp said.

"I-I should be the one to kill him. After all, I hate him too much to let anyone else kill him," she said.

'_This seems quite familiar. Ah, Nami had to pretend kill me to save my life_.' Usopp thought.

"Wait… Robin. Don't!" Usopp screamed as she neared him with nothing in her hand.

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KILL HIM!" the plant asked her while lowering Usopp to the ground floor.

"Simple, break his neck," she smiled.

"Robin! You can't!" Usopp said with pleading eyes.

"I can and will!" she said holding her hands up in her 'x' stance.

"Cien Fleur!" she yelled.

"No!" Usopp screamed before you heard a snap!

'_Zoro_.' Robin thought before swiftly turning around to fight her way through these beasts!

* * *

><p>How did I do? Review and tell me! I-<p>

Zoro: Why am I still sleeping!

Luffy: At least I'm in this part, but why do I have to look so weak!

Franky: Don't be absurd, Luffy. You're the strongest out there! You are SUUPPERR!

Luffy: Thanks Franky.

Me: Okay, okay. Next chapter guys. I don't want to give away every detail before I even publish the next chapter. Anyway, Review and tell me how I did my children! ^-^


	13. The Battle Finally Begins

I usually update on Saturdays, but this week was just so bad. Sorry everybody. Anyway, here is the next chapter…

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!

"The Battle Finally Starts"

'_This is so frustrating. Why did I leave the sack all the way back on the ship. Now I must run at full speed to go get the supplies. *sigh* GO!'_ Robin ran as fast as she could. She wasn't as fast as she thought, because the plants were already right behind her trying to grab her. What made the situation worse is that their spiky roots were trying to pierce her skin. _'What am I to do?'_

"Breath Dial," somebody said while spray started going everywhere. It was a cloudy color.

"I can't see," one of the plants said.

"What do we do," another said.

"SHUT UP!" the loudest one said.

'_Good idea Usopp. It's been awhile since you've used such a trick._' Robin mused to herself.

Robin jumped on the ship trying to be as quiet as possible but quicker than usual. She grabbed the sack and grabbed a few supplies.

"Usopp! Now!" Robin screamed. She knew he knew what she meant.

There was a pause of nothing then all the cloud disappeared. Usopp and the rest of the plants could be seen.

Robin stood on the railing with her hands behind her back. She stood there smirking. _'Which one should go first. The one who leads!' _She jumped high in the air. _'Light green_._'_

She threw something right toward the loud mouth. He was just about say something. His mouth was wide open which resulted the object she threw to go into his mouth.

"Ack!" the creature spat.

Robin landed softly on her feet.

"What did you do to him!" one of them said. _'Dark green!'_

She then jumped on the siding once more only to run back toward the one who had just spoken. She got right under the creature who looked down at her. It went like a flash but in slow mode she used Cien Fluer to pry open the plants mouth where she then stuffed the pillow in his mouth.

*Gagging sounds*

"Are you not going to help, Usopp," Robin said while running toward the darker green. _'Salt water.'_

She threw a bottle of salt water at the beast. It landed right in its mouth.

"Huh," it said as it gulped the thing down.

"You idiot! She's getting us to die! She knows our weaknesses!" one of them screamed.

The one who just ate the bottle of salt water started foaming in his mouth.

"Sure!" Usopp screamed on the deck. (Don't ask me how he got up there so quick.)

He aimed his slingshot to a light green one.

"Usopp Object Shot!" he shot it at the creatures mouth. The creature must have been so afraid that it was getting ready to scream but didn't get to because the chocolate had reached it's mouth. *Gulp*

"Oh crap," it said before it started to gag.

"What's happening to us! There is already four dead. Our leader was the first to go! QUEEN!" one screamed. Robin was already behind him while he was sobbing. She reached her arms around when he had his mouth wide open. *chomp*

"No, no, no, no, no, n-*gag*" it said before the object took effect.

"We can do this!" Usopp screamed while aiming for more of them.

"Huh," a green haired man said when he woke up to see a weird creature before him. He looked left and right to see Luffy, Franky, and Brooke laid out beside him in a slumber.

'_What the hell! Was I drunk or… what are these things?'_

"Oi," Zoro said in his grumpy voice, "who the hell are you?"

He said this while standing up. He stretched out and then immediately grabbed his swords for an explanation.

The creature turned around slyly, "hkhkhkhkhk… the person who's gonna kill you!"

It went quickly. Zoro grabbed his swords and immediately blocked the spear like root.

"Let's see what you got," Zoro implied while his sword was in his mouth.

"Let's," it said.

Zoro's swords clashed together with the creatures spikes. All you could here from afar would be _clank clank clank. _The sun started dimming under the trees as the two were starting to get tired of their fight.

The plant heard stirring from the other crew members of the Straw Hats. Big mistake. Zoro took the chance to cut the plant. The sword in his right hand sliced through the green skin like butter.

Zoro jumped back a few steps to take a closer look. The plant didn't even look like he noticed. The slice that Zoro made had started closing up. After it had finished cloture, it looked as it had never even happened.

"Eh!" Zoro was very bewildered. Was there even an rationalization to this event.

"Did you think that could kill me?" the creature looked up and grinned.

"Tch. I'm just getting warmed up," Zoro calmly stated.

"Hkhkhkhkhk… well bring it!" the plant said while jumping toward Zoro once more.

It was already dark outside. Zoro was scarcely able to see. The plant was also getting where he was losing sight of Zoro's swords at points.

"You getting tired yet, plant," Zoro said and smirked while their swords confronted once again.

"Who, me. Not a chance," the plant said bringing his spike like hand upward in the air to bring it back down.

Zoro swiftly dodged and twirled to get more speed for his attack. When the sword slit the side of the plant once again, he didn't even notice. Instead, he moved his hand and cut the side of Zoro's face. It was only a small cut but it stung.

"Lookie there. You do bleed. I thought you couldn't bleed for a while there," the creature said and smirked while waving his sword in Zoro's face.

"Tch! Don't fuck with me!" Zoro screamed losing his composed face.

"Here we go again," the creature said jumping back.

"Come here you bastard," Zoro said swiping at his foe.

"Hkhkhk. You were better earlier. What happened to all that strength," the plant taunted Zoro.

"Shut the fu-" before Zoro finished an object went flying into the plants mouth.

"Sorry were late Swordsman-san," he heard a fantastic voice say.

"Yeah, the great Usopp is here now," another familiar voice could be heard.

Zoro spun around, "what the hell is going on around here," he glanced back over at the now gargling plant.

"Let's just say that the humans that live on this island are actually these plants and they lure people here to devour them," Robin said.

"What!" Zoro said, "this is crazy."

"Where are the others?" Robin wondered aloud.

Something crept up behind her and took a hold of her mouth.

"Eh!" Usopp reacted with panic.

"Robin!" Zoro screamed grabbing his swords once again for battle.

Oh! This was a fun-packed action-filled chapter. I loved writing this one. I ca-

Luffy: I'm not even mentioned in this chapter.

Zoro: Yes! I have finally awoken!

Franky: Eh! When am I able to come in?

Brooke: Yohohohoho! I just can't wait to join the others.

Usopp: I am getting the 'tired of fighting' disease. Somebody please take my place.

Nami: You guys are lucky. I haven't been mentioned, in a good way, for a while.

Sanji: Nami-swaan. I love you!

Nami: Thanks Sanji-kun.

Luffy: *Pout* I lo-

Me: Anyway, bye my children!


	14. Their Stand

Man! I am so sorry everybody! This chapter just took so much tweaking to finally get it the way I wanted it… I am sorry.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I do not own One Piece!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Let her go of her if you know what's best for you," the green haired man threatened the creature holding Robin prisoner.<p>

"You're surrounded. What are two measly pirates like you going to do," the creature said while squeezing Robin's bosom.

"Let go of her, now," Zoro said through is teeth.

"I-I can do this-s," Usopp stuttered.

"Tell me what to do Usopp," Zoro said looking straight at his foe not letting his eyes wonder somewhere else.

"Well, this one's a dark green, so I say u-use a pillow," Usopp practically thought to himself.

"A what?" Zoro turned his eyes slightly toward Usopp. A mistake he soon regretted when one of them took aim and sliced his stomach, "shit."

"Haha! You pirates are an easy kill," the one that sliced Zoro said while jumping back.

"Tch, this is just a scratch," Zoro said looking up at the plant. He put his hand over the gash that was just above his line to the lower half of his body. The blood drained out like a fountain of water. The only difference was that this was blood, not water.

Zoro let out a silent groan in pain, "you won't last much longer with such a cut."

Zoro ignored the plant and took out his swords. The pain eased down as the adrenaline kicked in. Zoro was ready to fight but then-

"Usopp slingshot from far distances attack!" The next thing Zoro knew was the creature swallowed a pillow and started gagging.

The one holding Robin went wide eyed as the other three started squealing and begging for mercy.

"You still can't win," the one holding Robin said as his composure came back to him. Our queen has no weakness. If you kill us, it would be a waste of your time. She'll merely kill you and the rest of your crew. Then she would make another army for the next batch of unworthy humans," He squeezed Robin's bosom once more and then slid his head down to her neck. He then licked her neck.

Robin wiggled in his arms. She didn't like the way she was being treated, "Z-Zoro, help."

Zoro watched as the creature bent down and licked Robin's neck. He didn't like what he saw. What made the matter worse is she said his name in such a small voice like she really needed him. He had to do something for her. No. He was going to do something. He wasn't going to be counted weak. He had to be the best swordsman in the world. Not only the best swordsman, but he also had to be the best partner for Robin.

"Get your slimy tongue off my woman, now!" Zoro said angrily and loudly.

"Oh, your woman. I don't think so. She is my woman now," the creature stated calmly and slick. It licked it's tongue, "I love this taste. She would make a wonderful treat for today."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HE-" Zoro didn't finish because Usopp touched he shoulders.

"Zoro, I'll tell you a secret," Usopp went up and whispered into Zoro's ear, "he is a darker green. Which means he dies from salt water."

Usopp handed Zoro a bottle of salt water.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Zoro asked confused.

"Exactly what I did," Usopp exclaimed. '_I would do it, but Zoro seems most fit to help Robin out._'

"Okay?" Zoro still looked confused but held it in his hands. He was ready for anything.

He leaped into the air taking his swords and slicing the air.

"You mi-" the creature looked down to see his whole body was split in half, "eh! H-how the hell!"

The creature hadn't noticed that Zoro was getting the water bottle right towards his mouth to put it inside him. Zoro stuck his hand down the creatures mouth along with the water bottle. Next thing Zoro knew was the creature gagged. Robin started to fall and Zoro caught her. He looked into her eyes.

"Robin," he said.

"Thanks swordsman-san," Robin said as she started to drift asleep.

"Usopp!" Zoro called, "take Robin to the ship. I also need you to find any other injured crew members and take them there also. I will deal with these things and waking up Luffy, Brook, and Franky."

"Okay!" Usopp immediately responded.

After Usopp was long gone with Robin, Zoro looked to see only 3 plants left. They were all the same color as the last one had just killed, "this will be easy."

* * *

><p>"I am so useless! I should be out there helping them. Fighting beside them. I need to help Nami! She needs me! MOVE BODY! MOVE!" the straw hat boy said.<p>

'_I promised myself the first time Zoro sailed with me that I would get strong Nakama and help them, support them, and be there for them. But, but how am I suppose to do that if I am stuck here? I love Nami! I love Nami! I love all my Nakama! They are everything to me! What happened with us on Archipelago. What happened with Ace. I promised myself never to let that happen again! So, I need to get out of here. Wherever I am, I am going to make it out of here to help them! There is always someway to get stronger. Today is one of those days! I may know where I am. I am in my mind. I must take control over my mind once again. I need to do that to help Nami! To help Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Sunny Go! I need to help them all! I need to laugh at Zoro and Sanji's fights. I need to play with Usopp and Chopper again. I need to sit there and try to understand what Robin is trying to say! I need to listen and sing with Brook, again. I need to watch Franky's cool weapons. I need to run around on Sunny Go screaming and having fun! I need to…I need to love Nami. Love her. Hold her in my arms. Kiss her lips. I need to do all that! All of that, again!_'

Luffy sat there in silence in thought trying to get out of this place.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter. It took so much time. I enjoyed writing it of course.<p> 


	15. The Crew Has Their Ways

Hey, I love that everybody reviews! Kyaa~~! It gets me excited and pumped up! I am definitely sorry for not writing much over these past months. I have many things to worry about. Enough about me! Without further ado, I give you "The Crew Has Their Ways".

* * *

><p>Zoro Looked into his enemies eyes. They all stared at him like he was dinner.<p>

"Oi, which one of you fucking things are going first," he yelled at them.

"Oh…looks like you have a mouth on you," one stepped up, "you also think since you killed one of us. You can kill all of us! Ha! Don't make me laugh anymore you foul human."

Zoro didn't say a word as he vanished like that and then popped up in front of the creature, "Sui Kuru," he created a thing like a Rhino horn and it knocked the plant off its feet. Zoro then took the bottled salt water and crammed it down the things throat. He didn't stop just in the throat he put his whole hand down to the stomach and made the creature look like it was eating his hand. He twisted the bottle all in the creature's stomach. Zoro finally removed his hand from the creatures mouth and stepped back and grinned widely as he saw the creature gag to death. The others looked at Zoro as though they witnessed the world ending. He looked over at the two remaining.

"The next one," he started walking slowly to them.

"N-No! No! P-Please spare us," they screamed for mercy. They looked up to Zoro as they scattered their selves on the ground trying to get away. Zoro jabbed his swords in them to make them unable to move. One tried to remove the sword, but Zoro moved quickly and prodded a bottle into its mouth. It of course choked. The other one managed to release itself from the sword and started to run. The sword dropped to the ground and Zoro picked it up swiftly and tore into the creatures neck making them both fall to the ground of the forest. He placed himself on the creature binding himself around it. Zoro pried open the creatures mouth as it struggled to get out of Zoro's grip.

"Please! Please no!" the last words of the creature as Zoro poured the salty water down the plant's throat.

Zoro placed himself up slowly and removed some of the dirt that was on him from the ground. He sighed and looked at all the plants that were on the floor of the forest. He looked over at the first one that was killed. Then at the one that tried to take away his precious Robin. Zoro thought about it for a long time until he noticed plant vines rising up from the ground.

"What the hell," Zoro whispered and looked closer with his eye. The vine immediately wrapped itself around the plant and started dragging it down in the depths of the earth. Zoro watched as one by one they disappeared into the ground. He stood there long after they had all vanished. He thought about why in the hell did they just get swallowed up by the earth. He stared off into the forest until he finally decided to move on and get Luffy, Franky, and Brook out of their slumber.

* * *

><p>Usopp was walking along the trail back to Sunny Go. Carrying Robin was much harder than it had looked when Zoro was carrying her. Usopp looked down at her resting body. He smiled. Robin looks so…peaceful. He thought about this for a long time. He remember Zoro saying something about Robin being his girl and how they have been acting so strange lately. Them hanging up in the lookout section of Sunny. Never coming down hardly for food. Well, that was normal for the both of them…but it still all connected together. They had an affair.<p>

Usopp walked farther along until he tripped over something. He almost dropped Robin but didn't let go of her. He regained balance and looked down. It was a small thing covered in dirt and fur. Not moving. Just lied. The thing lying there was Chopper!

* * *

><p>Nami was passed out by a huge tree. It was a long, huge tree that looked as though it could devour the plants if it was able to move. It was long and very thick. Very well developed and looked very old. As it sat there, leaves fell off of it slowly.<p>

"Oh grand Ki. Please grant me the strength to muster up my feelings from ripping these unworthy humans to shreds. I only want to serve you, but my strength is getting weaker as they kill all my subordinates. I want to love you, but they took away all the people that loved me. I want to care for you, but I don't have anything to care for me. Please give me strength," the Queen prayed by the tree as Nami lied there unconscious.

The tree started to move with the wind that started to pick up. The sky got darker as clouds started to form around it. Waves knocked on the island as a tiny screeching noise started to come from the tree. The noise was heard from across the island. Birds and other animals ran away as they knew what was to come. The Queen started to screech along with the tree as a dark liquid started to pour from it. The Queen slid over to the tree where the liquid was being poured onto the ground. She started to bathe herself in the dark liquid.

"Thank you Grand Ki! Thank you!" the Queen screamed as she laughed in joy.

Nami woke from all the noise. She peered to her right and saw the tree and the Queen. Nami tried to move but her body went numb quickly. She couldn't feel anything. She tried to move again but pain started to form. She whimpered as she felt the throbbing pain run through her from her leg. The Queen hadn't noticed yet that Nami was awake. Nami tried looking at her leg but failed as she started to get dizzy from lack of blood. She gulped and felt her mouth was dry. How long had they been on the island. It felt like only hours but she knew it must have been days since she was unable to get any spit into her mouth to just wet it. Her stomach growled and her body ached. She wanted to see Luffy and Robin. She wanted to hear Usopp and Chopper run through the Sunny Go. She wanted to hear Sanji and Zoro arguing again. She even wanted to hear Franky and Brook start their conversations about perverted things. She wanted to be with them. Why did they always get into trouble because of their stupid captain. She snickered slightly but shut up as she saw the Queen look at her. She closed her eyes and acted as though she had never woken. She pondered in her mind over why her leg hurt so much. Was it something that bitch did to her. Most likely. Nami started to drift back into slumber. Unable to keep herself awake any longer.

* * *

><p>Wow. I even loved this chapter. No romance hardly, but it still made my heart pound at times. XD Thanks for reading!<p> 


	16. Is This It

Yay! A new chapter! Are you ready! I am making it long, long, long like you want! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Is This It"<p>

Zoro drug his feet across the forest floor. His earrings rattled as they clanked together. He looked left and right as he held his swords close just incase an enemy approached him. He didn't need his eyes much but his nose and ears. He was glad for his hearing. If he didn't hear that well, he would have been dead long ago. At times he didn't like his nose. Like those times when he smelled Sanji's cooking or others when Luffy goes to the restroom and takes a dump. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of that one. But other times he loved his nose because he could smell Robin's wonderful scent. He smiled excessively At the smell of her. He hoped Usopp was taking good care of her. Usopp was muscular and seemed more dependent now, but Zoro still didn't like the thought of Usopp holding his wonderful Robin. His teeth clenched together. But then he thought that since it wasn't Sanji it would be all fine. If it had been Sanji there, he would have taken Robin himself, but the hatred for those creatures took over him too much. He then spotted the three idiots, Luffy, Franky, and Brook.

"Oi, Luffy, Franky, Brook. I'm here to pick you up," he didn't know why he was even talking. They couldn't hear him.

He sighed and looked at Franky first. Franky was huger in size since two years ago. Franky is 36 years old and very intellectual like Robin. The first time he saw Franky again, Franky insisted on showing his new nose technique. Zoro was still uncertain on why on earth Franky would make this technique. The little trick insists that you hold Franky's nose for a few seconds and then let go as hair comes up out of his head. Zoro smiled as the flashback occurred in his mind once again.

"Oi, Franky," Zoro smacked Franky's face a little. Zoro sighed as Franky didn't move.

He looked over at the other two and sighed again. He smacked Franky harder.

"Heh, this is actually pretty fun," he smacked Franky once again, "I've wanted to do this so many times. But not so much to Franky. Maybe…"

He slid over to the other side of Franky. He gets on Brook, Brook is one of the perverted old guys. He doesn't ask for much, but just to see your panties. He had become a famous rock star called "Soul King". The crew really didn't know if Brook wanted to become apart of their crew again or live out life famous. Fortunately, Brook came back to the crew with open arms. They were not all for sure. But he came through.

Zoro smacked the bones out of him. Even though that is all Brook is made of. Zoro widened his grin and chuckled. He hadn't known it was this much fun. Zoro peered over at Luffy. The most annoying of them all. Well, he was still Zoro's captain, but Luffy would never find out. Zoro jumped over Brook and looked at Luffy's body. Zoro looked closer. He opened some of Luffy's vest to see that his skin was crawling with vines. Zoro looked at the boys almost lifeless body. Was this it for Luffy. There was no way that Chopper could have cure for this. Vines that crawled in and out of Luffy's body like worms. Zoro almost cried at the look of this. Zoro closed his eye and looked away quickly. He had to at least find Chopper and see if he could do anything about this. Zoro gazed back over at this. He completely took off Luffy's vest to see they were everywhere. Zoro breathed heavily. He didn't want to touch the things, but what if he could just pull them directly out. What if he doesn't need Chopper. But there also was a chance this could kill Luffy. Zoro closed his eye and held it tightly shut. He took his left hand and reached out for the boys chest. He opened his eye and slowly, slowly touched one of the wormy vines.

* * *

><p>"Chopper, oi Chopper," Usopp held Robin tightly with one hand and shook Chopper with another, "Chopper…wake up."<p>

"Get away from the raccoon you foul human!" an unfamiliar tone was heard.

Usopp turned around swiftly. He moved quickly out of the way as a vine approached him.

"Damn you!" It was heard again.

Luckily Usopp grabbed Chopper from the spot he was in or Chopper would have been pierced in the heart. Usopp looked around not seeing the plant.

"Come on out. I'm not afraid of you," Usopp yelled all around. He dared not to let Robin nor Chopper down. In fear if he did, they would both get pierced. Not knowing where his enemy was, he didn't move either. He looked around but made no sudden move.

He heard a '_swoosh_' as a vine came from behind. He dodged quickly and looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anybody or anything. He didn't drop his guard. He looked intensely everywhere.

"I have 3 meals in 20 minutes or less," Usopp heard the voice again. He certainly heard it from his left side but thought maybe he shouldn't turn. This seemed a specialty for the enemy he was up against. Making you turn toward where you hear the voice and kill you from behind.

Usopp turned swiftly the other way he heard the voice and smiled as he saw a shadow in the greenery of the forest. He put Chopper on Robin and pulled open out his slingshot and aimed up knowing where the creature was going to come from. Usopp also had known that the creature was a darker green. He knew that there would be more creatures to face so he packed up on supplies storing them into his pouch. He had grabbed a pillow out of his pouch seconds before the creature leaped out.

"I will kill yo-" the creature was shut up instantly as a pillow slammed into its mouth.

Usopp smiled as it landed on the ground. He grabbed Chopper off of Robin and continued on his way. He hadn't thought much on why Robin had even fell asleep in the first place. She was pretty strong and shouldn't have. Maybe the air has something to do with it. Usopp noticed a scratch on Chopper's arm. He looked over to see Robin had the same exact scratch on the same arm. Usopp looked confused. He looked at his bite mark from the creature earlier who tried taking his arm off. It didn't look anything like Chopper's or Robin's. Maybe this has some part into it. Usopp looked at their gashes quietly but still kept looking up making sure he wouldn't run into anything. He tried comparing and contrasting in his mind. Things connected together on why Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Luffy are still asleep. Usopp still didn't know where Sanji was. He also still doesn't understand why there was a huge screeching noise earlier and why all animals started to run. He heard it loud and clear but it didn't make sense. He sighed and looked up as he noticed Sunny Go through the trees. He laughed and started to run towards it. He needed to treat Robin's and Chopper's wounds quickly and then maybe soon be able to set out and find Sanji. He ran through the sandy beach. His made it into the water as his shoes got wet. He clenched onto the rope and climbed up it quickly. He finally got on the deck and made his way through the Sunny. He went to Chopper's office and set them both down on the medical bed. He rummaged though Chopper's drawers and finally found some ointment and a few Band-Aids. Robin only had one scratch but Chopper on the other hand had many all over his body. Usopp also had to be careful with the bandages because Chopper has fur and Robin doesn't. He took a hold of Robin's soft arm and put the ointment on rubbing it in slowly. He looked at her face and saw that the ointment didn't affect her in her sleep. He smiled and tried to put the Band-Aid on but it kept slipping off. He huffed as he tried again. He looked at it and sighed thinking about giving up. Then he wiped some of the ointment off and tried again. This time he was successful.

"Yay! The great Usopp did it," he said aloud and smiled proud of himself.

He then looked over at Chopper. Chopper had 3 scratches on his left eye and a gash on his right leg, his left arm, and 2 on his chest. He sighed and began working with what he had. Usopp was usually the one to bandage Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and himself up before Chopper came along. This was supposed to be nothing. But on the other hand not everybody was filled with hair like Chopper. The only one who came close was Zoro. Usopp laughed when he remembered those times he accidentally ripped off some of Zoro's hairs on his arms, chest, or legs. Usopp stopped laughing and looked over at Robin. Did Robin really have feelings for that buffed up hairy, over exercising freak. That just didn't seem like Robin. Usopp might have thought Franky but not Zoro. It dawned on him that the sun was going down. He needed to rush through this if he was going to search for Sanji. He rushed through Chopper's treatments. He picked Robin up after Chopper's treatments and headed for the girls dorm. He barely had gotten out the door when he heard the screeching noise again. He closed his eyes as his ears began to ache like they had before. He tried walking again but his knees became weak and he didn't know what to do except stand still until it was over again.

After it had died down and nothing could be heard except the owls and crickets, he began to move again toward the girls' room. He opened the creaking door quietly and looked around for Robin's bed. He '_ahhhed_' when he saw her bed all nice and clean. He removed the cover and slid her in bed. He applied the cover on top of her sleeping body and left the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

He went back to the medical room to take Chopper to his Hammock. He picked the small, fragile reindeer up and took him off to the boys' room. He lied Chopper on the bed slowly and looked at the small reindeer. He wondered how Zoro was doing. Did he get Luffy, Brook, and Franky awake or did he fail in doing so. Usopp sighed and left the room quietly once again. He jumped off Sunny Go. He made it across the beach and back into the forest. He looked back making sure the Sunny Go was still there even though he knew it would be. He just hoped Robin and Chopper would be safe there until he got back. He made his way deep into the forest and didn't stop looking around. It was dark and he could barely see but he managed. He took light, quick breathes as he paced his self not to get over exerted. He tried getting his mouth wet. He noticed he hadn't had anything to eat or drink this whole time. His stomach hissed at the thought of food. He gripped his stomach tightly and bent over. He realized then how hungry he actually was. He held his breath and breathed deeply. He needed to find something to satisfy his hunger for the moment. He thought about what he could do. An idea popped in his head. He still had a few chocolate bars left and a bottle of salty water. It was salty but it still was water. He took out the bar and ripped open the wrapper. He took a bite. He '_mmmdd_' as he twisted the bottle cap off of the water bottle. He took a swig and shut his eyes and made a funny face. It was very salty. At least his stomach didn't hurt much anymore. He put the salty water back up and moved on. Sanji was way harder to find then Chopper. All Usopp had to do was trip over Chopper to find him. Sanji must be out of the regular settings where Usopp couldn't find him. He then spotted a cave. Maybe in that dark, spooky cave is where Sanji is. Usopp ran towards it. He ran right on in and then stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes bulged out as he saw huge worms feasting upon a pile of dead animals. He screeched and ran back out.

"Usopp the brave warrior isn't afraid of this!" He ran back in. He took out his slingshot and shot one of his fast growing plants on the ground. It grew in size by 10, "how would you like to get eaten you filthy worms." Usopp stuck his tongue out and ran out of the cave.

Sanji wasn't in there but oh well. He still got experience in fighting. He moved along with still no sight of Sanji. It still pissed him off that Sanji got mocked and put down so easily if that even was the case. Maybe he ran into one of the hot girls from earlier and she lured him in and he surrendered effortlessly. He would never hit a girl. Usopp pondered over this running along dodging trees as he went. This place is actually pretty scary. Each vine you look at could come out and kill you instantly. Usopp shivered at the thought but he was a big boy. He could manage if he got injured. He had done it before. He was just worried about fatal wounds. How would he get back to Sunny Go like that. He then tripped over something actually falling this time. He looked back around hoping it was Sanji. Well, it wasn't of course. Usopp's luck. It was a huge plant. It was a girl. He could tell. It looked at Usopp.

"I haaavvvveee another gueeessssstttttt to pllllaaaayyyy with," it smile widely and slithered towards Usopp picking him up off the forest.

"What," Usopp said, "another guest?"

"Yeeessssss," it sang, "over thhheerrrreeee." its vine pointed in the direction of a blond suited guy hanging upside down. Sanji's feet holding him from falling to the ground.

"Haha! Sanji!" Usopp looked back at the creature. He looked in his bag for one of the utensils that would kill this plant. It was a darker green. Weak against salt water.

"I waaaannnnttttt a kiiissssssss," it started a smooch form on its face and came for Usopp.

"You want a kiss! Well Here!" Usopp shoved the bottle down it's throat, "have a really good kiss of death!"

It dropped Usopp and Usopp landed on his feet. He headed toward Sanji not looking back, but he heard a huge thump of the beast landing on the ground. He reached out for Sanji whose head was completely red from where the blood drained to it. He cut Sanji's leg loose and caught him. He lied him down and tried not to move him just in case he had any serious injuries. Usopp checked Sanji's pulse by jabbing his index and middle finger into Sanji's neck. His pulse was normal which made Usopp relieved. All he had to do was get Sanji back to Sunny Go.

* * *

><p>Phew! Finished with this chapter. And it also has Cliffhangers. Mwuahahahaha! I am mean.<p> 


	17. Fear

"Fear"

It has been so long. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Nami slowly opened her right eye, and peered out to see where she may be. She lightly opened the other as she had an annoyed expression. She was sick and tired of every living creature on this damned island. She then moved her leg that had been injured. Still no idea how it might of happened, she felt the throbbing pain once again.<p>

She sighed in discomfort but moved swiftly in a right angle position looking at her blue capris that were soaked with her blood which had dried to look like a dark black-red color. Another sigh was let out as she moved it slowly to where she could see how badly the injury was. She looked at it closely and steadily touched it. "Nggh," she groaned.

She then thoroughly inspected it more as the gash looked like it was still bleeding. She needed to clean the wound and immediately get to Chopper, but in order to do that she needed to be able to walk. Also, she needed to know where she was. She looked around carefully. Her hypothesis was that the plant-woman had indeed left in search of the others.

She was very worried about Luffy the most. Last time she had seen him it was somewhere dark, like it was his mind. Were these creatures able to do such things? Were they able to get your conscious to think you're in your mind? Nami had no time to think of such drastic matters. She had plans to get out of this hell hole, but "How?" was the question.

She quickly got up and instantly felt the excruciating pain. She gasped for air and immediately fell on her knees, "dammit," she said after she took a breath. Nami quickly grabbed the stump she was lying on and lifted herself back on her feet. "I fear this is going to be much harder than anticipated," she stammered in her words as her body shook violently at the much lost blood that had left her body. She needed to find water at the least first, or she would die for the lack of it.

She took a deep breath and instantly started running to shake off all the thoughts of her tender leg. When she picked up enough speed not to feel it, she started panting. Her mouth was so dry it did not have enough water to produce her saliva. In her mind, all she thought about was her kind-hearted captain. That was all she needed to give her the boost she needed to keep going.

She dodged all the tree branches and other trivial things that might have hurt her more than she needed or could even take for that matter. Her mind suddenly went blank as she tripped over a long vine. Her face hit head first on a rock. Her puffing and huffing became more silent as her head pounded with aching and soreness. She breathed in a little and stepped up off the ground floor. She looked over at the vine that had tripped her.

Blood then ran in her left eye, and she covered it as the stinging made her eye water. Her bleeding forehead tingled as she became lightheaded. Her thoughts went back to her captain and she then stood up straight and started running again. She had no idea where she was going whatsoever, but she knew that she would make it just for "Him".

* * *

><p>Usopp collected Sanji up from the tree and slung him over his shoulder. Usopp smiled and said, "Hehe, the great magnificent Captain Usopp has saved yet another crew member who was in distress." He lightly patted his own back and stomped his way on top of the creature who had just been defeated by no other than him. He walked along the path with a high and mighty grin and marched forward plodding along as the leaves crunched under his feet. He sniggered and looked back smiling at his amazing work on overcoming such an astonishing apponent.<p>

Usopp then heard tramping up behind him. He turned around and saw Nami looking down running quickly directly for him. He gasped and looked left and right. Then right and left, but before he had any more time to think her cranium sunk into his abdomen and he was thrown across the plantation into a large tree. His back ached and Sanji lied beside him unconscious, still.

Nami looked at them both wide-eyed. She felt relieved yet sorry that she wasn't paying attention. Her body groaned in pain and for hunger. She hoped Usopp was strong enough to carry her and Sanji at the same time, because she was going down. Her body shut down straightaway, and she hit the ground with a loud "Thump".

Usopp looked over at name and cackled once again. When everybody woke up, he would tell them that he saved Nami from the hugest most ferocious plant there was on the island. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed Sanji once again and threw him over his shoulder. He trotted over to Nami and carefully placed her over his back. He then smiled and walked on happily. He was ready for more.

* * *

><p>Zoro was wrapped in the vines tightly. He coughed up blood as they constricted their grip on him, "Dammit." He had just barely touched them and they went hay wire. He confessed to himself that he shouldn't have let his guard down, but he had "love" for his captain. He couldn't let his amazing carefree idiot die from these stupid beasts.<p>

His swords lied on the ground motionless. It's not like they could pick themselves up, but it would have helped out a great deal if they could. Zoro twisted in stress as he wanted the creepers to lighten their grip where he could split out of them and land on the ground. If he could just get them to loosen up, he thought. He strained his body trying to disrupt their motions of trying to slaughter him like a snake would.

The vines ripped apart and he landed on the ground and precipitously acquired his swords. He gasped for air and quickly sliced at the one vine that held Luffy and it together. It broke off and instantly desiccated up like it had died days ago. Zoro gazed over at Luffy instantly to see if he was alright. The worm-like vines were still in him moving as if nothing happened.

Zoro sighed sadly and picked him up carefully. He didn't know who was alright or who was dead, if they were, but he was sure as hell not going to leave any of these guys around here any longer. He picked Brook up next. Franky came lastly to go on top of Brook. This was mere child's play when he picked the guys' up.

Zoro's mind was filled with so many unanswered questions. He wanted to know them all. Why wasn't he getting them! He stirred his head from all those questions and moved further to where Sunny Go was, "Wait, which direction was Sunny Go?"

* * *

><p>Luffy felt like something had picked him up, but no-one was in sight. He was confused and hurt. He had no idea what was going on or why this was happening to him. All he knew was that his life felt like it didn't exist. His whole life felt like it was nothing.<p>

He remained silent and still. At times like these, he was very serious. Because he knew his crew needed him, but he couldn't do a damn thing lying here on this, this…whatever he was lying on. This whole place was pure black, but he could see Nami and that evil plant-lady like it was a bright sunny day outside. His crew was strong, so they could handle themselves. That wasn't the issue, though.

He whined and almost began to cry, "WHY CAN'T I JOIN IN THE FUN!" He yelled out as it echoed throughout the darkness. He strove his body to move. Still, he had no response given to his demanding.

"I want to leave," he shrieked at nothing in range to here his pleading, "Let me LEAVE!"

He needed a way out now. He calmed himself down. Then came back striving himself with such force his mind began to hurt, "COME ON!"

His arms moved, and the dark walls began to crack as the light began to reap inside. His face instantly was forced to see light, and his eyes squinted as he opened them. He gasped and wiggled as he felt the jolting pain of things he didn't know going in and out of him. He also felt like he was moving. He screamed in agony at the severe throbbing.

Zoro gulped and threw Brook and Franky on the ground. He grabbed Luffy's shaking body as Luffy screamed in agony, "Luffy! Luffy! Calm down Luffy!"

Zoro set Luffy on the ground gently, but when Luffy was set down he squealed louder. Luffy began gripping his hair as his eyes popped out from his cranium.

"Z-Zoro! It hurts! Rip them out! Rip them all out!" Luffy looked down at the vines as they tore at his skin.  
>Zoro panicked. He freaked out and did as his captain said plucking out all of the vines that moved in his captain's body. Zoro did this as his captain bawled in torment. Zoro was close to breaking down in tears as his captain went pale from screeching so much. Zoro finished and inhaled in fear. His captain wasn't moving.<p>

Luffy felt droplets form in his eyes, "Z-Zoro. Thanks. B-But I'm numb. I can't even feel if I'm talking, so if I am, take me to Chopper. P-Please," Luffy said mumbling his words.

Zoro nodded and picked Luffy up. He was unable to speak in fright that if he might, he would cry himself. He held Luffy bridal style making sure not to harm anymore of the tiny boy's body. He watched Luffy fall in a deep sleep in his arms. He smiled lightly and kissed the boys forehead because he had known no-one was around to see such a endearing scene, "Luffy, I love you."

* * *

><p>OH MY ODA! You guys are going to be so mad at me for making that happen. I hope I get good reviews, though. Zoro was not intended to seem gay, just saying.<p> 


	18. More Than Enough

It has been forever, and I apologize. I have a good excuse, though. I had finished the chapter one day. My brother and I got in a fight, and I accidently exited out without saving. I just couldn't redo it all again.

"More Than Enough"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Usopp's body had changed so much over the past two years. It had endured pain and forceful dieting. Carrying Sanji and Nami back to the Sunny was the easiest task he had ever completed. He saved four of the crew members already. It was a delightful day for him. He snickered in silence.<p>

The only noise that broke the silence was the screeching of several birds that flew over his head. This didn't bother him, though. Actually, it entertained him quite a lot. He inhaled a deep breath. As he headed over the hill, he exhaled whene he climbed over the hill to see the beach where he saw the Sunny still intact has he had left it before.

Starting to jog across the beach, Usopp wanted to get them back to the infirmary as quickly as he could. As he climbed the Sunny, he heard rustling on the ship. His heart pounded as he raced a plan in his mind. He jumped over the siding and immediately dropped Sanji. He gently settled Nami on the ground. Crouching, he began walking slowly to the door where he heard the suspicious noise.

Instantly he grabbed his Arsenal. He drew the band back placing a small round ball in it and suddenly kicked open the door screaming, "I am the great Usopp-...Chopper?"

There stood Chopper hovering over Robin's body cleaning her face with a rag. Chopper lighlty jumped, "Usopp! Don't scare me like that. I'm a little jumpy right now."

"Right now? You mean all the time," Usopp laughed.

Chopper pouted but regained his posture, "Are you the one that brought me and Robin back?"

Chopper's little feet met the flooring as he jumped off the stool he was on. He looked up at Usopp with a questioning expression. All that could be heard was the breathing of both of them. A sudden breeze shot through the place where the door was opened. Usopp noticed Robin and went over to cover her up, "Yeah, I did. When did you wake up, Chopper?"

The little reindeers answer was sweet and simple, "I don't know."

Usopp's face lit up and he crouched to hug Chopper, "haha, Chopper, I'm glad you're safe."

Chopper's expression turned to a smile, too. They started dancing happily. A sudden voice was heard, "Damn! What's with all the noise!"

Sanji stood up rubbing the back of his head. He didn't notice Nami lying next to him. He looked across the deck to see Chopper and Usopp peering back at him, "it's just you idiots."

Usopps smiled wider, "Sanji, you're awake."

Chopper ran over to Sanji quickly, "Sanji, you're injured. I must get you to the infirmary," the little reindeer nudged Sanji towards the infirmary.

"I'll be fine Chopper. That thing wasn't too much of a hassell."

Usopp grinned, "That's why I was the one who saved you."

Sanji's face flushed red, "N-No you didn't you idiot!"

Chopper looked back at Usopp, "Really! Is there a cool story," Chopper ran to him as his eyes sparkled.

"Ye-," Usopp almost said.

"No! There's nothing Chopper," Sanji quickly interjected Usopp.

Chopper's face went from bright as a candle to dark as black, "oh."

Sanji noticed and sighed, "Fine, tell the story, Usopp," Sanji actually wanted to know what in the hell happened.

Usopp's story took several minutes. After he had finished, Sanji's mouth was wide open. Chopper was laughing, rolling on the floor.

"That didn't happen, liar," Sanji's face redder then before.

Usopp laughed with Chopper for many, many seconds.

Sanji stomped to the kitchen to calm his mind. He had a very unusual day. He forgot to ask how many of them were there, but he decided to just cook his heart away.

Usopp and Chopper had finally managed to calm down and noticed Sanji was gone. They looked both ways to see where he may have gone. A smell hit their noses and they drooled for it also figuring where Sanji was.

They zoomed to the kitchen dying for food.

"Sanji! Sanji, is it finished," Chooper looked up at him pleading.

Usopp agreed, "Yeah, is it?"

Sanji kept his eye on the food as it cooked on the stove, "It'll be finished shortly. How many of us are here?"

Usopp quickly answered, "Robin, Chopper, Me, Nami, and you."

Sanji quickly melted away, "My dear Robin-Swan and Nami-Chwan!"

Usopp and Chopper decided to just sit as Sanji went on with his rambling about Robin and Nami.

Sanji finally went from a liquid to a solid and got serious as he cleared his throat and put a cigarette in his mouth, "How is she?"

"She has a few scratches and seems to be in a deep slumber. I'm not sure how to wake her up," Chopper answered looking down, "I've never seen anything like this. It may take some time, but I'm sure I can find a cure to it. Though, she's not my main concern," Chopper looked over at Sanji, "The others are the ones that have my attention."

Usopp added, "I didn't see any of the others. It worries me also."

A light goan was heard on the deck.

"Huh, oh gosh! Nami," Usopp jumped down to her side near the siding of the Sunny.

Chopper came uo next to him, "Move Usopp. Let me have a look."

Chopper started examining Nami. His eyes widened at her injuries, "Usopp! Where did you find her?!"

"She came running toward me. She fell to the ground once she saw me. Why? What's wrong?"

Chopper shot his eyes up at Usopp, "Running?!"

"Yes," Usopp wanted answers, "What's wrong?"

"She shouldn't even be able to walk. The whole leg is fractured in three pieces...she also had the cranium split. There is also many bruises on her arms."

Usopp's and Sanji's faces' went pale.

Sanji was the first to speak, "who the hell did this to my sweet Nami!?"

Usopp answered, "I-I don't know. Can you do something, Chopper?"

"Of course, but these injuries will take months to repair and heal."

Usopp dropped to his knees and knelt beside Nami, "I'm sorry I wasn't there Nami."

Nami's voice was hoarse and barely heard, "water," her body shifted and she groaned.

Sanji was gone in a flash but back in a second as he pushed Usopp aside to give Nami her water, "Nami-Chwan, here's your water."

"Sanji. t-thanks," she made out as her hand lifted up to get the water.

"It's fine. I have this," he held her head and poured the water in her mouth. Just enough so she wouldn't choke.

"Chopper, I need a blood transfer," she said after she drank her water.

Chopper had gave Nami a blood transfer before, so he knew her blood type, "Usopp, take her to the infirmary."

Usopp gently picked her up and walked to the named room.

Her body was limp. She couldn't move. What else was there to expect? Usopp quietly laid her on the infirmary bed as Chopper climbed his stool and began working on her, "Maybe it'd be best if you guys leave. Sanji, could you prepare for two meals. Usopp, please tend to Robin."

They both responded in unison, Yes."

Sanji left after Usopp and closed the door looking back one more time at his Nami. He went to the kitchen and wiped his hands before touching the meal he had prepared earlier. He put two plates on the counter. His hands swiftly put the foods on the plates'. He left the kitchen to go back to the infirmary.

He made it back to the infirmary. As Sanji opened the door, he heard Chopper swear to himself, "Chopper?"

Chopper turned around quickly and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chopper," Sanji smiled as he set the plates down, "Make sure you both eat."

Chopper kept looking down, "Mhm."

Sanji took a few seconds to stand there and watch Chopper. He closed the door lightly and headed back to the kitchen. Sanji started thinking, "I should make Usopp a plate."

He started making Usopp a plate. He's been worried about all the guys. Especially Zoro.

"He still has a promise."

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

Today, Zoro and Sanji were the ones gaurding the Sunny. This usually didn't happen, but the occasion couldn't be stopped. It was just prolonged since Nami knew how they acted. When she left, she told them, "behave."

Zoro and Sanji were clashing once again, as usual, on the deck of the Sunny. Wondering how this little fight started? Easy, one simple sentence. 'Robin's pretty cute'.

You figure out who said that.

"Marimo," Sanji squealed heading straight for Zoro's head.

"Shitty Cook," Zoro hollered to Sanji readying for impact.

They never usually hurt each other when they fought. Usually is the main point, though.

Sanji's foot rammed into Zoro's left cheek. Zoro went flying across the deck. His head bashed against a wall on the deck. Sanji kept his head down and lit a cigarette. when Zoro didn't move for a few seconds, Sanji looked up.

"Fuck, Sanji," Zoro sat up and crossed his legs putting both his hands on his knees.

"Don't call Robin cute," he looked at Zoro madly.

"I can say whatever the hell I want too," Zoro spit at Sanji.

"No, you can't," Sanji inhaled some of his cigarette.

"Why can't I? Are you implying I was saying she was hot. Hot enough I would fuck her," Zoro had a light blush on his face, but not enough Sanji could see it at the time.

"W-What are you talking about idiot. Don't talk about Robin in that sense," Sanji's face went red.

"What," Zoro smiled, "Is that your weakness, love cook?"

"No," Sanji flushed red and looked down, "I just don't want to talk about that."

"You've had 'that' right," Zoro looked at him seriously.

"Let's not talk about it," Sanji said.

"Oh come on," Zoro wanted to know.

"No," Sanji said in a low mumble.

Zoro said, "what?"

"No," Sanji said louder.

Zoro looked in shock, "Really?"

"What, is it that surprising," Sanji said still looking down.

"Yes, very surprising," Zoro forenamed.

"W-Well, I want compensation," Sanji said staring up.

"Compa what," Zoro didn't know that word.

"I want you to tell me something I don't know about you since I told you something you didn't know about me," Sanji said quickly not skipping a beat.

"That seems fair. What would you like to know," Zoro asked.

"Do you have a past girlfriend or maybe a friend who you thought more of as a girlfriend," Sanji asked.

Zoro wanted to know how Sanji was so spot on with his question about how Zoro was in the past, "I do," he said looking down.

"Who," Sanji asked delighted.

"Her name was Kuina," he said.

"Is she still waiting for you," Sanji asked.

"No," Zoro said quietly looking down feeling depressed talking about it.

Sanji hadn't noticed and said, "what, she got too impatient of waiting," he smirked at Zoro.

"No," Zoro said once more.

Sanji was being antsy and wanted to know, "what then, don't keep me in the dark."

"She's dead," Zoro said loudly.

"Oh," was all sanji could think of.

"yeah."

"Let's get off that subject," Sanji tried brightening the mood.

"Sanji," Zoro said.

"Yeah," Sanji answered.

"Promise me."

"Promise you what."

"Promise me to live."

"Only if you promise me the same, Zoro."

"I promise," Zoro looked up.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>Sanji left the kitchen to go give Usopp his share of the food.<p>

When Sanji opened the door, Usopp hadn't heard him and kept wiping Robin down. Sanji knocked lightly on the door and Usopp looked back, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sanji set the plate on the corner table and crouched next to Usopp, "How is she?"

"She looks much better than before. She was so pale back then," Usopp looked down at her.

"That's good, at the least," Sanji smiled.

"Sanji, sometimes, I wish I was like Luffy," Usopp looked over at Sanji, "so carefree and wild."

Sanji smiled back, "I like you when you are you."

"I like myself too," Usopp snickered.

Sanji laughed a long, "Of course you do, idiot," Sanji stood up and walked to the door, "You take good care of my Robin-Swan."

"Definitly, Sanji," Usopp put a thumbs up before Sanji left the room.

As Sanji shut the door, he noticed what Usopp did and smiled. Sanji went and sat down on the deck leaning against the wall. He lit a cigarette and started thinking.

* * *

><p>Zoro felt so exhausted. His vision was blurring, and he felt his lungs about to burst. Those creatures had squeezed him way too hard. Zoro didn't want to feel weak, but he knew he was going to crash. He tried to keep moving. His steps were short. He wasn't getting very far.<p>

All that he wanted to do, was get Luffy to the infirmary. He had hoped Chopper would be there, but if not, Zoro would have to do something. His breathing was uneven and very low. His senses were even going bad. He heard a crack underneath him. It was just a stick.

* * *

><p>Just a little ways away from Zoro, two beasts were listening in to hear something. <em>Crack<em>_**, **_they had heard it most definitly, "did yooh hear that brofer," the smaller one said.

The elder looked at him, "hhhhyes I did Brothhhher. It must be one of thhhose damned Straw Hhhhats."

"Brofer, what shall we do," the smaller vine said.

"We shhhhall follow hhhim," the elder said.

"Let's go."

The two plants slithered their way over to where they at least saw Zoro, "whhhhhat is hhhhhe doing with thhhhose four."

"Weren't the others paying close ahttentsssion to those four," the younger said.

"Hhhhyes, thhhey were," the other one slimmed his eyes.

"Did that one swordsman take dem out."

"If so..."

"He looks weak brofer. We shall follow him."

"No, if hhhe's going straighhht to thheir shhip, it would be suicide," the elder said.

"I would doo anything for the Queen," the baby said.

The other sighed a heavy sigh, "sure, we'll go."

* * *

><p>Zoro hadn't noticed the plants since his senses weren't very useful as of now. He was sliding across the ground. He saw the hill. The hill where the Sunny was just over it. He started walking quicker. he picked up his pace and decided to run now. He put all his energy into climbing this hill. Once he reached the top, he sighed in relief, "ANYONE THERE!"<p>

He saw Sanji jump up on the siding, "Zoro!"

Zoro closed his eyes, "Sanji, take care of them," Zoro started to fall off the cliff but something caught him.

* * *

><p>Time to end it!<p> 


	19. Everyone Needs Help!

Feelings: Chapter 19-Everyone Needs Help!

I do NOT own One Piece or any of its characters. This is just fanmade.

Chapter 1-8 have been completely redone. It is basically a new story in the beginning chapters. :D

* * *

><p>Sanji quickly caught Zoro and the others. It was a bit difficult, but he took them back to the ship as fast as he could. He laid each one out onto the deck. Franky and Brook looked like their injuries were at minimal. Then he looked at Zoro. He had a cut on his face and the left side of hip. He didn't see how Marimo could be so weak with only these injuries. But what caught him way off guard was Luffy. He had sustained the most unusual and frightening form of injuries. Worm-like vines were swerving in and out of his body like they were taking over. He was very pale and looked on the verge of death.<p>

"C-Chopper, get out here now," Sanji yelled.

Chopper heard his name, but needed to finish up Nami's bandages. He ignored his name being called.

"Chopper, come out, Luffy is almost gone!"

Before anything else was said, Chopper was beside Sanji looking down at Luffy's body, "W-What is this!?"

Usopp came out of the girls' dorm and saw the others crouching over Luffy, "Hmm, wha-," everyone's eyes were bulging as they looked at Luffy not believing what they were seeing.

"C-Chopper, fix him," Sanji looked at his captain.

The reindeer looked down about in tears, "I told myself I would be able to fix anything...b-but how can I rip out these "things" without hurting Luffy even more. G-Get him inside the infirmary. He is my first priority right now."

Sanji picked their Captain up moving him inside the infirmary laying him next to Nami.

"Chopper, please fix him," Sanji looked down wanting this to all be over soon.

"Usopp, go see what's wrong with Zoro. Report back to me about all his injuries and i'll tell you what to do from there," Usopp hurried to take Zoro into the boys' dorm to look at the injuries he sustained, "Sanji, please leave while I try to see what I can do for Luffy."

Sanji obliged and left the room quietly picking up Brook and Franky laying them on the deck in better positions.

_Everyone has been getting into some serious trouble. I need to find out what's going on, on this damned island. These, these things. How did Usopp beat them?_

Before Sanji realized, he had reached the boys' dorm where Zoro was being examined by Usopp, "Oi, Usopp, tell me all of the weaknesses of those damned plants."

Usopp looked up from looking at Zoro's hip injury, "Oh, Sanji, sure," Usopp got off his knees and dusted off before looking at Sanji, "Well, The lightest green are weak against chocolate. The darker green are weak against pillows. The navy green are weak against salt water. Their Queen which is the darkest green of all, they say she is weak against nothing, but I believe that she has some weakness. There are some supplies on the front deck in a bag. That's all you need if you're going out. I suggest you leave in the morning, though. We all need to get some rest."

Sanji nodded and left the room quietly going to the front deck checking the bag, "These are some really stupid weaknesses."

* * *

><p>The small reindeer rubbed his tired eyes. He had been going at the vines inside Luffy for hours now. Everytime he got close to one carefully, it would lash out immediately trying to get ahold of him. there were a few places on Luffy's body where the hole were empty. He had patched the holes up because of the excessive bleeding. He couldn't believe his captain had actually survived for the lack of blood. Chopper got an amazing idea that he could try to get the vines out.<p>

Chopper rummaged through his tools bag finally finding his tweazers. He smiled and found the ending of the vines. he took the tweazers and slowly took the vines in between them. Luckily Chopper had already hooked up the blood transfusion machine to Luffy. He began pulling at the end of the vines and slowly it slid little by little out of Luffy's body. What made things better, at least Luffy was unconscious due to blood loss. After several minutes of watching each hole be emptied of the vines, the last holes were emptied.

He sighed in relief as Luffy's pulse was normal. Then immediately started patching up each hole one by one.

"Now that Luffy is okay, I can start working on Nami again," Chopper looked at Nami and began to rebandage the broken leg.

Minutes later, Usopp walked in telling Chopper all of the injuries Zoro had sustained, "His ribcage is fractured in several places. He may not be able to walk for awhile."

"After I finish Nami's bandages, I will immediately go to Zoro to see if there is any internal bleeding," Chopper looked down at the bandage on Nami's foot intently.

"I got it. Also, it's early morning and Sanji is preparing to depart to go search for anything that might be of use," Usopp stated.

"Mm, can you bring some snacks to me," Chopper looked up and then back down.

"Sure," Usopp left.

* * *

><p>Sanji jumped off the ship after reporting to Usopp. He needed to find anything that could kill all these bastards and fast. He walked along the sand before hearing something near the forest, "They're that close," he questioned.<p>

Two of the plants kept their distances keeping quiet but spying on Sanji and he knew they were there. He heard another noise and turned slightly to see one of them peering at him from a distance. It was hard to tell its color. He knew he couldn't let them be so close to the Sunny Go so he decided to reveal he knew they were there, "Oi, get the hell over here and fight me."

"He knooh," The small one exclaimed.

"Damn," They both came out in the clear just enough for Sanji to see both their colors. One was a very light green color and the other was a dark green color.

"So, i'm gonna finish you guys off and get on my way," Sanji looked up holding the sack in his hands.

Neither of the plants took notice to the sack and both began laughing, "Hhhhhaaahhhhhaaa! Beat us you say hhhhahhhha!"

With their mouths wide open, Sanji stuck chocolate in the light greens mouth and threw a pillow in the dark greens mouth, "Whose laughing now," he said as he landed on the ground just as both of them began gagging and foaming out the mouth.

He walked away hearing the two fall to the ground behind him. Sanji lit a cigarette and puffed on it a little while walking through the dense forest. He heard many animals in the forest and in a clearing, he saw a huge tree. He was about to go check it out when he saw a huge really dark plant by the tree. He could here it speaking in a girl tone and she was cursing.

"How the hell did the girl escape! I specifically broke her leg so she couldn't even run," as he looked closer, he could see several other plants with her. There were about 20 in all different colors, "Where the hell are all the Straw Hats? How many of them have we killed?"

"U-um," a very big plant almost the size of the one talking previously came forth. He was a very dark green but not as green as the woman plant, "none my Queen."

"Excuse me, speak louder," she hissed.

"None my Queen," he raised his voice looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're telling me that most of our plant force is GONE and we haven't even killed one of them!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he looked down.

She raised her long vine high in the air almost looking as if she were to bring it down upon him, "he must be the commander," Sanji whispered to himself.

"Go out with the rest of you imbecels and kill all of the Straw Hats NOW," she roared and all of the troops slithered away.

"Oh no, they're heading right for Sunny Go!"


End file.
